


All That Remains of Us

by NocturnalOdyssey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Car Accidents, Character Death, Character Study, Chloe loves Max, Coma, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Game: Life is Strange (2015), Hospitalization, Insanity, Max is in a deep coma, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Premonition, Romance, Tragedy, Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange), pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalOdyssey/pseuds/NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: [Pricefield]William Price, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price are involved in a car accident that completely turns their lives upside down, leaving William in a wheelchair, Max in a deep coma, and Chloe in emotional shambles.A ‘what if’ retelling of events discounting the “Farewell” episode. This is an extremely heartwrenching (But also heartwarming) story, with much of the main focus on the deep bond of Max/Chloe, and how Chloe struggles to cope with the new developments in her life. As strange as they seem.





	1. What Becomes Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I always imagined, what if Max and Chloe had gone with William on that fateful day? How does this change everything? I wanted to make a story dealing with the emotional trauma of Chloe, and how she changes into the Chloe we know now, only in a darker place. This is also a story about their friendship, despite how grim it is. Hope you all enjoy this multi-part story. I teared up writing quite a bit of it.

* * *

It was morning in Arcadia Bay. A young girl, Chloe Price, is eager to wake her best friend, Max Caulfield.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! We're gonna help dad cook breakfast. He's quite helpless at it when mom's not around." Chloe scrambles the covers off a still sleepy Max. Sitting up, she rubbed the crust from her eyes.

"No wakey. Me sleepy." Max's mouth was really dry this morning.

"You sure are tired more than usual. First you fall asleep on me watching Reservoir Dogs last night, now you're about to ditch breakfast for sleep? Sheesh."

Max laughed. "Sorry, I was just doing my best Chloe Price impersonation. Payback when you fall asleep with whatever I want to watch."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew she was right. They almost always had to finish their movies in two nights, not one. But Chloe was hoping to change that, tonight.

"I heard Blade Runner is fucking awesome. We should watch that tonight. Harrison Ford is like, super fucking hot for an older dude."

"Watch as much as you can, you mean."

Chloe hit Max with a pillow. "You're guilty too you know! Tell you what, whoever falls asleep first, owes the other lunch at Pacific Steve's Crabs tomorrow."

"You're on. You will give me all your delicious crabs money can buy." said Max

"You're so adorkable. But I'm no prostitute. But there could still be time for that. Then I can give you all the crabs."

They both started laughing. Max reached beside the bed for her analog polaroid. "I'm getting up! But first, let me take a selfie!" Max always had to take a selfie every morning. She had always wanted to make a montage of herself growing up and getting older throughout the years. It was something of an idea she got from having William measure their heights on the wall, only she wanted a more visual representation.

"Photobomb!" Chloe stuck her head into the view of the camera lens right before the flash. Max placed her camera on Chloe's computer desk and Chloe grabbed Max's hand to guide her best friend out of her room; their hands clenching warmly and ever so tightly.

William Price is downstairs, in the kitchen, preparing the two girls a hearty breakfast. He hears footsteps coming down the steps and is greeted by his daughter.

"Greatness has arrived." Chloe revealed herself to her dad in glorious fashion, opening her arms and spinning around in her socks like a ballerina.

"There's my favorite two women on the planet! And uh, that's between us three! Keep it a secret from your mom."

"Ooh, busted. Definitely telling mom she isn't your favorite." Chloe teased, joining her dad in the kitchen.

"Do you remember how many eggs?" William asked, unsure.

Chloe thinks, "Hmm, mom said that depends."

"That's true!" The older man realized.

"So how many eggs?"

"Don't you _dare_ question the chef."

"Like you're the real cook here?"

"I am while your mom is away."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah, I'll let mom know that too."

The house phone had begun to ring. William puts down the spatula and brushes Chloe's elbow on the way to answer. Joyce is on the other line.

Max leans against the counter next to Chloe and watches her baste the eggs. Chloe couldn't help but smile at her childhood friend. "Well don't just stand there like an adorable wallflower! Retrieve thy flour besides you and help me procure this glorious breakfast!"

Mustering her best British accent, Max responded. "O' captain! Herein lies the flour thy asked of thee!"

Max offered the cup of flour as if she was a knight offering a sword to his master. They overhear William on the other side of the wall.

"Of course I'll come pick you up! Now I have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you." The sound of the telephone on the receiver had alerted the girls that William had finished his dialogue with Joyce.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to go rescue Yonder Queen at the Save-Mart! She doth have many bags of grub for us to feast upon!"

The two girls laughed at his ridiculous, yet adorable butt in, as he lumbered around the living room searching for his keys. "Uh, dad, we overheard you saying mocha. Me and Max need our caffeine fix. Don't we?" Chloe knocked elbows with Max and winked. She knew how to work her dad to get everything she needed, and William could never say no to Chloe Price.

"Sure, you guys can come with me, but that breakfast isn't going to make itself!"

"Well he does have a point." Max pointed out.

Chloe tapped the counter with her finger tips. "Well its not like there's anything in the oven. We can finish when we get back. Plus we could use that bacon mom bought at the grocery store."

"Ah touche Chloe. You talk a good bargain. I'll be out in the car! Don't forget to lock the door on the way out!"

Chloe spun around to Max and smirked. "Yeah, wouldn't want anyone to steal our eggs and milk."

"Actually Chloe, I think I'm going to stay here." Max looked down, nervously.

Noticing the concern on Max's face, Chloe stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong? Look Max, how are you gonna turn down Starbucks?" She put her hand on her hips expecting a good response.

Max couldn't help but look down away from Chloe's diamond blue eyes. "I don't know. I feel really queasy. Its really hard to explain it."

"Duh, its called hunger, Max. If you won't do it for the mocha, or me, do it for... THE BACON."

"Well, I _guess_ you're right. Now I _have_ to go." Max finally caved. The two giggled as they stepped out of the kitchen and out the front door. The morning sun burned bright into Max's sleepy eyes. She couldn't quite understand why she was feeling as anxious as she was.

_Come on Max. Get ahold of yourself. _

Chloe opened the back door and bowed to Max, offering for her to get in first. Max obliged.

"When asshole Chloe is more chivalrous than boys." Max remarked with great sarcasm.

"Would you prefer I slam the door on your toe?"

William inserted the keys in the ignition and revved up his engine. "Fasten up ladies. Warp drive... activate."

The two clicked in their seatbelts and they set out for the road. William began fiddling with the radio stations to find the perfect tune for this perfect morning. He found one of his favorites. "If Not For You", a song by former Beatle, George Harrison.

"Hey, here's a thought! If we were each a Beatle, who would we be?" William wanted to play a game with the two girls.

"Max is Ringo." Chloe teased.

"For once I disagree with you. She's totally George, the quiet and reserved one." William supported his choice.

"You got a point. And what about me?" Chloe cocked her head.

"Well—"

Max cut in. "John Lennon, the rebel and resident smartass of the group."

Chloe's eyes widened and nodded her head. "You know me well, Max. Now THAT is accurate. I just hope I don't get shot by my adoring fans."

William proudly boasted. "And I would be Paul McCartney due to my dashing looks and charisma!"

"You dork." replied Chloe, grinning a wide grin. "I guess mom gets Ringo. Yikes. Shafted again. Poor mom."

"Ringo is super cool. And that's accurate anyway considering your mom comes home blisters on her fingers from working all day." William remarked and made a turn, coming up on to a 3 way intersection. He reached his hand down to turn the volume up and then, a truck had collided into them. Everything faded to black.

* * *

Chloe's eyes were closed. Almost no time seemed to pass. Now, it seemed as if she was talking to angels. The sound of distorted voices whispered into her ear.

Chloe could feel herself floating. The sounds of what seemed like hundreds of sirens also rang in her ears. Her eyes slowly opened to a beautiful cloudless blue sky. Slowly, her senses began to come to, and her mind was becoming more aware. Why did it feel like she was weightless? And why couldn't she move? Chloe strained every muscle in her body, but no give. She tried to move her head. No give. Her peripheral vision revealed two silhouettes of people on each side of her.

They were paramedics. She came to the realization that she was strapped to a gurney, being carted into an ambulance. "Wh-what happened? What happened?" She asked the medical personnel but no response. There was a bump, and before she knew it, she was being raised inside, what seemed like a box. An ambulance, full of gadgets and medical equipment strewn around her.

Chloe could feel her heart bursting out of her chest. Everything became crystal clear now. With all her might, she sat up and peered outside, much to the dismay of the paramedics. Her strength to pull this off was almost superhuman.

But she wished she hadn't. The sight of what was once their car was completely obliterated. And then she eyed a body on the ground. The body of a bloodied Max Caulfield trying to be resuscitated. Chloe's heart sank as far as it would go. Like a black hole had formed in her insides and swallowed every last bit of breath in her. "Max? MAX?!" she screamed while thrashing about. "DAD?! DADDY?! PLEASE?!"

Panic had set in. Off of the corner of her eye, she saw a man, mangled and bloodied, being put into a black body bag and taken away, disappearing out of her sight. Chloe began to sob uncontrollably, losing all vision, being completely blinded by tears. A half a dozen rescue workers, firemen and policemen alike, rushed over to help the paramedics regain control of their patient.

"DADDY! DAAAADDDYYY! HELP ME! NO! LET ME GO! Please! LET ME GO!"

"Miss, everything is going to be okay."

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" Chloe begged harder than she begged in her life.

Chloe tried to fight back being restrained, until every last drop of adrenaline gave out and she was completely, utterly powerless. Helpless. They began to shut the doors, prompting Chloe to do the only thing she could do. Chloe screamed as loud as she could as the doors shut.

She screamed. Oh how she screamed.

...And she screamed until her lungs gave out too.

* * *

** _TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	2. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are going to be released side by side. Then there will be a slight hiatus for those interested. These two chapters have been emotionally exhausting to me. Let me reiterate, this is still a full blown Pricefield and I hope no one is taken aback by the depressive story so far. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You're taking too long!" Max was being shoved off the water fountain by a meaty, older boy.

"S—sorry." Max replied.

The boy kicked at her feet. "Ugly people aren't supposed to use these."

Max took a step back, her eyes glassed with tears she tried to hold in. The bully got in Max's face and kicked her once again.

A strawberry blonde wearing a pirate shirt came out of the restroom and noticed the standoff in the hallway. "Knock it off, Joe."

"Make me." Joe dared. The blonde took him up on the challenge and threw her heavy book-bag at him. In anger, he rushed at her and easily picked her up off the floor, but not before she could deliver a swift kick to his groin. Incapacitated, Joe started screaming for help. Teachers rushed out to their classrooms and confronted the three in the hall. "Miss Price and Miss Caulfield, follow me to the principle's office."

The pair were questioned. They had decided that Chloe's reaction was deemed appropriate. No disciplinary action had been taken on anyone except for Joe, who already had a proven history of bullying.

Max and Chloe were waiting in the main office for a teacher to escort them back to class. Chloe leaned over Max.

"I take it you never been in trouble before. I'm Chloe!"

"M-Max." she answered back, shyly.

"Sorry for what happened. I really hate bullies. You seem really nice."

"I try to be, but people hurt me here."

"No one is going to hurt you anymore. I'll be your bodyguard! How's that sound?" Little Chloe grinned.

"You'll really be my bodyguard?" Max twiddled her thumbs. She wasn't used to kids her age showing her kindness.

"And we can become best friends! I know we both don't have many friends. But I'll pinky swear you, I'll be here for you always because if you're my best friend, that's what best friends do! Pinky swear?" Chloe offered her pinky.

"Pinky swear."

The two interlocked pinkies as a teacher came to collect them.

Max had kept staring at her shirt on the way. Chloe took note of her curiosity. "Ohh you like pirates too, huh?"

Max nodded. "I want to be a pirate when I grow up!"

"Me too! All these boring adults want to be doctors and teachers and astronauts, but why not be a pirate?"

Their chauffeur couldn't help but giggle at how cute they were.

"I know! There's so much buried treasure out there no one knows about!" Max exclaimed.

"And we are going to find it all! Aren't we Max?"

"Yeah! I can't wait till we are old enough to get our first ship." Max was excited. She could smile now. For the first time, she made a friend. And for the first time, she felt less afraid of the world.

* * *

The floodgates of Chloe's memories were heavily breached. She was lost in her mind, going through each and every moment in time. _War. She was at war with her own mind. _

There was great fear, that she'd never get to make any more of those memories with Max and her dad.

Joyce tried to nudge Chloe out of her trance-like state. When she finally snapped out of it, she realized where she was. Upon surveying her surroundings, she found herself in the hospital waiting room, with Ryan Caulfield trying to console a sobbing Vanessa. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Why? Why couldn't this be a terrible nightmare?

The doctors deemed her in great condition, but Max and William weren't so lucky. Their lives were hanging on by a thread and it didn't look good for either of them. They wouldn't even let any of them go back and see them just yet, which made Chloe all the more eager and upset.

All she could do is wait. But every minute felt like an hour. It was as if she had died and truly gone to hell where time stood still; where time itself became an instrument meant to prolong her agony.

Something had compelled Chloe to take out her phone to look at the time. It had already been 11 hours since the accident.

_11 hours?_

Chloe continued to gaze at the clock with her head tilted, as if accusing time of lying.

Her eyes were drawn to her text message icon at the bottom of her home screen. An overwhelming urge consumed her, beckoned her, to look at the last texts Max had sent to her the night before her world had upside down.

-

Chloe: come over? ultra super bored.

Max: When aren't you bored, Bluebeard?

Chloe: when aren't you always a dork?

Max: I think you rubbed off on me. =[

Chloe: NO. EMOJI. ffs.

Max: NO CAPS.

Chloe: NO BFF.

Max: What on earth do you do without me?

Chloe: obviously absolutely fuck all. Just wait till you get back.

Max: Okay Patrick Star, I'll tell dad to drop me off at your house tonight. Feel better now?

Chloe: I'll feel even better when you get here. also getting ice cream would help. dad thinks he's so fucking sneaky hiding the stash behind the frozen vegetables.

Max: When I get there you can distract him while I make a grab for it.

Chloe: damn Max, my favorite snoop. that ice cream is fucking ours.

Max: The heist of a century. Can't wait.

Chloe: hurry here asap hippie

Max: On my way!

-

Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But she was just thankful that Max was still here on this earth. The texts brought her great comfort that there was a chance, no matter how small, that she could have more convos like these again.

A nurse had approached the Prices and the Caulfields. The two families were eager to hear the news. "Well? What's going on?"

"Your husband, Ms Price, has suffered extensive damage to his lumbar and neck vertebrae. He'll live, and we won't know the full extent until after we repair the damage in his back, but currently, there seems to be loss in motor functions."

"For now right? You're not saying it's permanent, right?" Chloe questioned.

"It doesn't look good, no, but we'll do what we can."

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She could feel another nervous breakdown incoming. "And Max? What do you know about Maxine Caulfield?" Vanessa and Ryan stood up to brace for the news.

"There appears to be extremely minimal brain activity. Its faint but very minimal."

Joyce and Vanessa were devastated and had to sit back down. Their knees felt like they were about to buckle from under them. For Joyce, deep down, she felt guilt that all of this was her doing. If she just didn't make that call, things would be different.

Feeling extremely nauseous, Chloe ran out the door. She could feel herself having a massive panic attack. Her vision had became dark, and all of her oxygen was sapped from her lungs.

_Her nerves were shot. _

Joyce mustered enough strength in her legs and followed her outside. She had insisted that Chloe come with her to the Chapel to pray. There was great reluctance in Chloe Price, but this was for her mom, nothing more, nothing less. Whatever faith in God was nearly lost after today.

As the two sat down in the cathedral, dimly lit by candles and overlooked by a statue of the lord, Chloe couldn't help but ball her fists. She hated this place. Always had, but now, moreso.

"_Why_ are we here?"

Joyce had attempted to reason with her broken hearted daughter. "We need all the prayers we can get, hon."

"How do you still put your faith on a giant magical douchebag in the sky after he tried to take Max and dad?"

"Chloe, they are still with us."

"No mom. He is fucking making them suffer. That is _worse_ than death." Chloe objected.

Joyce gazed at the statue looming above them. "Sometimes, we all have to have faith that everything happens for a reason... sometimes its the one thing that keeps us grounded and sane. Its beyond mine or your power to do anything right now, so if there is a God, if he's up there, I have to hope he does something in my stead."

Chloe sighed in disappointment, and quietly got up to leave the chapel. It only hurt her more to stay here. On the way out the door, a frustration built up in her, and she kicked down the benches on her way out. "They don't deserve any of this." She muttered under her breath as she left Joyce, alone, in the house of God.

* * *

It was morning. Chloe had finally had a couple short hours of rest, until she was, once again, shaken awake by her mother. Assuming the worst, Chloe had to hasten herself for bad news.

"Chloe, your dad is awake! The doctors are letting us see him for 5 minutes."

Chloe quickly jumped up from her chair. A sense of dread and excitement whirled around in her brain like a fierce typhoon.

Then the nurse opened the room that contained her father. She was almost too afraid to look.

A lump developed in Chloe's throat seeing her dad hooked to dozens of different machines. She couldn't possibly ever come to terms with the fact that her dad might not be able to walk again. She slowly approached her dad, who could only follow her movement with his eyes. Heavy medication couldn't stop William from being coherent enough from recognizing his own daughter.

"Hey sweetheart." A groggy and exhausted William whispered to his crying baby whilst cracking a slight smile.

"You're in so much pain and yet you're still smiling." Chloe choked. "I thought I'd never see that... that goofy smile again."

"Baby, I'm smiling because I've been given a second chance to watch my beautiful daughter grow up. I'm not going anywhere until I do." The smile still lingered on his lips.

Hearing him say that made Chloe lose it. "I love you dad. So, so fucking much." She gripped his bedsheets and leant forward to peck his cheek. Joyce placed her hand on Chloe's back and rubbed it to comfort her daughter's pain. Her tears, although laced with hurt, had hints of happiness in them too.

William closed his eyes, at peace that he could see and talk to Chloe and Joyce again.

Words cannot describe the amount of relief that she got to talk to her dad again, but there was still one other person she _absolutely needed_ to see.

"When can I see Max?"


	3. If Not For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one. Small hiatus after this. This one is a bit different, as it acts as a timeskip with Chloe describing details of her life over the course of 9 months. The rest of the story will resume in real time next chapter.

* * *

"You ready? Room 216."

Chloe gulped and silently nodded her head. Seeing a near lifeless Max might be even harder than seeing William. But she had to do it. No matter what.

Vanessa and Ryan held Chloe's hands and walked her into their daughter's room. Chloe immediately noticed how peaceful she looked despite the majority of her being concealed by a breathing apparatus.

Chloe lowered herself on a chair placed beside Max's bed. What could she possibly even say? It took a few minutes for her to calm herself and collect her thoughts.

"Hey hippie. It's Chloe. Doctors said I could come see you. Apart of me didn't want to after seeing dad in the state he was in. That sounds selfish I know. Max, something is bothering me. You knew something would happen. You didn't want to get in that car but I dragged you along anyway and I really hate myself for it. It should be me in your place. I wish to fucking hell it was me. I'd do anything, _anything_ to rewind time for us to trade places. To prevent my dad from going anywhere. Something. Anything but where we are, right now. I know I sound ungrateful, and things could be worse. I may sound like a fucking brat, and I am, but seeing you and dad suffer is more than I can fucking bare. I am fucking losing it, Max. I don't know what to do. You're my rock, Max. You're my everything. And I really want so bad for you to hear me, because I'm hoping you'll just hear my voice and just wake up. Or I'm hoping that _I_ can just wake up and this is all some fucked up dream... but its not. This is fucking real. How can this be real? I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do. I'm helpless, Max, and it fucking hurts."

Chloe had cried more in the past 48 hours than she had her entire existence. Everything hurt. Her heart hurt so fucking much.

A doctor entered and signaled visiting time was over. Chloe stood up and rubbed her best friend's brown hair.

"I gotta go Max. I'm coming to visit you every day. Every fucking day, I swear it. I promised you then, and I promise you now, until I can no longer draw a breath on this fucking earth: I'll look after you. I love you with all my heart. I hope you understand just how much."

Chloe grabbed Max's still hand and kissed it, before evacuating the room per the doctor's request.

And so, Chloe had begun to fulfill her promise. Each day, she would pay Max extended visits. She determined that Max was still in there, locked in her own mind, and Chloe was going to try to free her, no matter what or how long it took. Every day she would set herself on that chair and attempt to reach her.

* * *

Day 7

"I can't get it out of my head. Its all I think about. Its been a fucking week but it feels like half a year has gone by. Dad is gonna be okay, which is great news. But the bad news is, I don't think he'll ever walk again. He took a lot of damage to the spinal cord. Joyce is losing it even more than I am, if that's possible. But he's with us. Just like you're with us too. You're just sleeping a long time is all. Wake up Max. We need you home. I need you home."

* * *

Day 30:

"So today I took it upon myself to fix this janky pedo looking truck. It's a piece of shit but it gets me where I need to go. Chloe got the skills to pay the bills. Well, not really, there's too many bills, but now I can come see you and dad anytime I feel like it so I'm pretty happy about it. Can't wait for us to finally take that roadtrip across country. I _cannot. fucking. wait."_

* * *

Day 67:

"Hey Max, it's Chloe again. They are finally letting dad go next week. He's going to have to go through a lot of care. I got a part time job with mom at Two Whales to help pay for the shitload of bills that's going to be coming our way. But I don't care. Having him home again, thats amazeballs. You're next, you know. I can't wait for the day you'll get the fuck out of dream world and we can be pirates, sailing the open seas again. I have a feeling that day is coming soon."

* * *

Day 75:

"I really don't know how mom expects me to keep up my grades with all this shit going on. I'm skipping school just to talk to you as we, um, as I speak. Worth it. If you were alert, you'd probably scold the shit out of me. I deserve it. Blackwell fucking sucks ass. Full of fake people and drama queens. I think if I had to pick one thing I dislike the most, I hate not having my partner in crime with me. You always kept me sane. Was I ever really sane though? Maybe there's still time for me."

* * *

Day 89:

“They tore down Steve's Crabs. That place was the bomb. Which totally reminds me, you still owe me that movie date where we were supposed to watch Blade Runner. But I know you, you're just pretending you're in a coma to flake out because you know you're going to lose. You'd have to find a new place to treat me to after I win that bet. But after you get out of here, I promise to treat you first. It'll be the biggest meal of your fucking life.”

* * *

Day 91:

"I feel really hopeless. I fucked up pretty bad. I've been trying pot lately to help me relax and I got pulled over today. I have to pay a big ass fine that I can't afford because literally all my money is going all to my dad's medical needs. Mom is really disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in me. My dad somehow understands, bless him, but I still feel like I let him down. I'm thinking I need to pull double duty and work at this auto shop, but I can't because of school. Shit has hit the fan, Max. Wish like hell I could be in a deep sleep with you."

* * *

Day 122:

"Wish you were awake to see this. Do you remember that blue hair dye you bought for me? Sorry that I couldn't wait for you to do it yourself, but I'm officially Bluebeard. It would have been kinda funny if the accident left me with one eye, which would give me a great excuse to wear an eye patch and be the pirate you always imagined for me. Arrrrrren't you proud of me? Bluebeard needs her Long Max Silver."

* * *

Day 153:

"I dropped out of Blackwell. I just couldn't juggle helping taking care of dad and my jobs. That school was fucking dumb anyway. They are lucky I just don't torch the place out of existence. Wells is a tool, this bitch named Victoria is the biggest piece of shit, and the dumbasses in the Vortex Club need to fucking die. Seriously. Fuck them all. That place won't be missed. Just Chloe venting and letting off some steam. Even if you don't hear me, it doesn't make it any less therapeutic. Maybe I'm just hoping you'll tell me to shut the fuck up and stop bitching. Love ya Max. Always. I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

Day 171:

Chloe opens Max's door and walks in with a guitar in hand. _Max's guitar_. Her dad, Ryan had his own band in his youth, and passed this guitar to her and taught Max to play.

The blue haired teen perched herself on the chair beside a sleeping Max and started strumming nonsensical notes. "Yeah, you know, I'm hoping I suck so bad at this, that you'll wake up and call me out for playing like shit. It was a pain in the ass to get the doctors to allow me to come see you with a guitar, but, I figured I could just sing you a song in hopes you'll wake from your slumber. Sounds like some silly fairytale doesn't it? Cue dreaming Max probably rolling your eyes at me right about now."

She cleared her throat and tuned her guitar to match the song she had learned to play. It was the same song that was last played before the accident. Chloe had listened to this song on repeat almost every day since that fateful day. It was the last beautiful moment they all shared before their lives took a terrible turn. It took a few minutes to mentally and emotionally prepare herself. Then, she began.

"If not for you, I couldn't even find the door... I couldn't even see the floor... I'd be sad and blue... if not for you."

Chloe paused. She could feel the pain swelling up inside her. Never one to be deterred, she kept going.

"If... if not for you..." Chloe started choking up on her tears. "My sky would fall... rain would gather too. Without your love, I'd be no where at all... I'd be lost if not for you..."

Chloe stomped her feet in frustration for ruining the song from her uncontrollable crying, and also hating that her friend was still in this state. Nonetheless, she wiped her tears with her long sleeves and continued. "If not for you... the winter would hold no spring. Couldn't hear the robins sing. I just wouldn't have... have a clue. If n.. not for y... you."

She put her guitar down and hovered over Max, her tears falling down, showering Max's freckled cheeks as she leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Chloe ruffled her best friend's hair and traced her finger tips along her face. "I love you." She could barely mutter through her sobs. The pain was too much for her. Chloe Price stumbled to the door, guitar in hand. With one last tearful glance, she exited, once again without her friend.

* * *

Day 183:

"The best Christmas gift of all would be to hear your voice again. To finally look into your beautiful deep blue eyes, full of life again. I want to open presents with you. I want to build a snowman with you and have snowball fights with you again. I want to decorate more Christmas trees with you again. I want to see your face light up like the beautiful Christmas decorations all over town. I hope you don't mind, I'm going to stay here all day with you. I don't want you to be alone on Christmas. It isn't fair this is how you get to spend it. In a fuck— a fucking hospital bed. I'm going to be right fucking here, Max. Don't you worry. I even got you something."

Chloe pulls out a pirate hat and lays it on Max's stomach. She rests her head on her pillow from her chair, and falls asleep next to her.

* * *

Day 214:

At the Price residence, Joyce calls out to Chloe up the stairs.

"Chloe, we are meeting Ryan and Vanessa at the hospital." Joyce shouted for her attention.

"I was just on my way to see Maximus anyway."

Joyce gave pained grimace to William, who reciprocated the same look. It wouldn't be easy breaking this news to her.

The family of 3 arrived at the hospital and made their way to Max's room, where Ryan and Vanessa waited.

Upon entering the door, she noticed Max's family being comforted by a doctor and Vanessa with her head buried in her hands. Chloe automatically assumed the worst. "What... what's this about?"

Joyce put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, not saying a word.

"We were just discussing what we should do with Max..." Ryan looked at Chloe with pain in his eyes.

"What do you fucking mean what to do with her? You mean move her?"

"Chloe, she's not improving and we we were exploring other options... and I know it's going to hurt you, I know... but maybe we should— maybe we should just—" Ryan's words were trapped within.

Blinded by anger, and overwhelming pain, Chloe stomped over to Ryan and got in his face. "Should just what? Give up on her? Is that what you're fucking saying to me?! No! Fuck that and fuck all of you! I don't give a shit who the fuck you are, I'm not letting you take her!"

"Please calm down Ms Price." The doctor urged.

"You're a piece of shit convincing us this is the right thing to do. Don't even talk to me." Chloe shouted back. "You're all monsters! You can't just give up on her!"

William, always the voice of reason, spoke. "Honey, we aren't giving up on her. There's been no signs of her condition improving. I know it hurts, but—"

Chloe ignored her dad and rushed to Max's bed and shook her. "Max, please... wake up. Please fucking wake up! They are going to kill you! They are going to fucking kill you!" Chloe screamed as the doctor tried to pull her off. "I know you're in there Max. You have to give us a sign. Please just give us a sign."

The doctor called for help to take control of Chloe. "Listen to me baby, I love you. Please say something. Please open your eyes!" She was now being pulled off the bed by the staff. Joyce, Vanessa and Ryan are too shocked to move. "Don't take her from me! You can't take her from me!" Chloe gripped the bed tight in order not to be taken away.

Then, the absolute _unthinkable _had happened.

Chloe noticed movement in Max's lips. Ryan saw it too. "Wait wait hold on!" He planted himself beside Chloe as everyone else looked on. The doctors loosened their grip on the teen and analyzed the comatose Max.

The room was as still and silent as the night. You could hear a pin drop.

"Ch..ch..chlo." She began to stammer her first word since the accident but couldn't finish it.

Through her tears, Chloe could smile for the very first time in 8 months. "It's Chloe. Max, I'm here." Chloe took Max's hand and her fingers entwined over her's. "My beautiful Max. I missed you so fucking much." Chloe brought Max's hand to her mouth and kissed it over and over.

The room, completely stunned, just watched. Warm smiles formed on each individual and Vanessa jumped from out of her chair and began to hug her husband in relief. Although Max couldn't say another word, that was all the reassurance everyone needed. There was brain activity after all, completely throwing the doctors for a loop.

And to Chloe, all those long weeks and visitations, every single day, twice a day, had her patience, and persistence rewarded. Max Caulfield wasn't awake yet, but hearing her voice let Chloe know that Max was always there, listening to her.

_Every single day._


	4. Ghosts

**A/N: Looks like I'm going to have more time with this than I initially thought. Expect an update every 5 or so days. There's a heavy chance for this story to extend far beyond the initial 9 chapters I originally penned for. Enjoy**

* * *

It was strange to her that every time Chloe dreamed, Max was always there.

As if Max herself was projecting herself in Chloe's mind to comfort her. But it always broke Chloe's heart every time she opened her eyes, it was nothing more than a fantasy.

Or was it? Chloe and Max used to have deep discussions with one another about their dreams. There was a theory that the two agreed upon, that maybe dreams were real after all. What if you had access to old memories of your alternate timeline selves? What if everything you ever dreamed connected you to any and all versions of your past and future selves?

It was quite the wild theory. But Chloe believed it. It was an easier pill to swallow to know that her best friend was just going on little trips in time and that she'd return when she's had enough. By now, it had been just one week since she uttered her first word. Progress was being made in her recovery, slowly but surely. It wasn't a matter of if how, it was simply a matter of when.

Chloe massaged Max's hands and played with her fingers for hours whenever she got the chance to. By this time, she had already counted every single freckle on Max's face and arms multiple times. She kept note of every breath she took. Or recount how many scars she's had from the accident. She would always check to see if the nurses had been doing a good job keeping her clean. But that never stopped Chloe from wiping Max down with wet wipes herself when she saw fit. She was used to this at home with her father now.

Life since then hadn't been easy. Both Chloe and Joyce worked their jobs tirelessly trying to keep the bill collectors happy. It was never enough. _It'll never be enough. _

And taking care of William was a task in and of itself. But it was worth it.

Chloe would have rather be tired and feel overwhelmed than to bury her father. No matter how hard it got, she never complained. The accident had forced her out of that selfish shell she once cocooned herself with, and it made her grow up. _Fast_.

The day that Max comes to, would be the day Chloe could be a kid again. That much was certain.

Chloe was distracted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Not her normal phone, however. No. Her burner phone. That could only mean it was one person. Frank Bowers.

Frank Bowers was the local drug dealer from Arcadia Bay. He was typically no nonsense and didn't exactly exude optimism. When it came down to it, he still sympathized a tiny bit with Chloe's situation. Or at least, she always had that impression. He seemed _very slightly _easier on her by comparison.

There was a bit of a problem with this alliance however. Chloe _knew_ she needed to stop smoking pot in order to have more cash on hand for all of the expenses owed from the hospital. But damn it, if weed didn't help her stay calm in these tough times.

And every now and then, Chloe took on small jobs from him for a cut of all his sales, which definitely helped her out tremendously. Working with Frank was rather simple. He had only had two rules to abide by: Pay on time, get the job done. And so far, Chloe had been on top of that. She shuddered at the thought of what he'd do if she hadn't.

Chloe was quick to flip open her phone to read the newest text.

—

Frank: Price. I'm across the street from hospital. Pizza Hut parking lot. Meet me there.

—

When Chloe stood up, she kissed Max's forehead as she had made a habit of doing every time she had to go. "I love you Max. I'll be back soon."

Chloe hopped in her truck, lit up a cigarette and pulled out of the parking lot. As she arrived at the meeting spot, she knocked on his RV to the beat of the opening riff of Led Zepplin's 'Black Dog'. This was a sort of morse code he had in place for his customers so he knew whether or not to open the door for them. A disheveled, scruffy Frank emerged from his RV and looked around suspiciously before inviting Chloe in.

Chloe took a drag from her cigarette and leaned against the kitchen sink. The smell was absolutely horrible in here. Between the scent of dog urine, old food that wasn't properly scraped and washed from the pile of dishes behind her, and the terrible plumbing, Chloe thought this is exactly what hell smelled like.

"I need you to do me a huge favor this time." Frank faced her from his driver's seat.

"Always happy to help. What did you have in mind?" Chloe sneered.

Frank sat up in his seat and stared her down without saying a word. It took her a few seconds to process. Her eyes had diverted to the door. "No _way_, I'm not sleeping with you."

"The CIGARETTE, Price." Frank reminded her.

"What?! Oh. Right." Chloe was made awkward as she crushed the butt on her shoe and tossed it in the trash bin. One thing she couldn't wrap her head around, was the fact that Frank hated _her _smoking in his domicile yet it was absolutely okay for him to toke up.

"Got another one that's not answering my calls. This one should be easier than the last. She's at Blackwell."

Almost all of Frank's job requests run-of-the-mill fetching cash or simply reminding the clients that they have a deadline. But this one was different. All the clients so far were never at Blackwell. And none of them have _ever_ been female.

"You do know I dropped out there months ago, right? I'll be grilled the second I step foot on campus." she reminded him.

"Not my problem. Look, you're the one that came to me for extra work. If you can't handle what I ask you, stop wasting my time." he growled.

That wasn't an option. Chloe absolutely _needed _the extra cash. The bills from her father's equipment and needs were exceedingly overwhelming as the weeks went by. No, if there was anything she could do to keep her dad comfortable again, she would do it. "Relax, not saying I can't do it, just saying this one is going to be trickier. I just might need more time." she bargained.

"You got 3 hours as usual. I either need her payment or a phone call from her back." Frank didn't budge. He _never_ seemed to budge. "I don't like it when my customers ghost me."

"How about a strongly written letter?" Chloe grinned in attempted humor to ease the tension. He never took his eyes off her which made Chloe all the more uncomfortable. It was always hard to break his stoic, no nonsense facade. The day she could, would probably mean the end of the world.

Frank shifted in his seat, facing the outside world from his windshield. "Are you in, or are you out?"

Chloe stuffed her pale hands into her hoodie pockets and made her way to the exit door. "Gotcha gotcha, just tell me a name."

"Her name is Rachel. Rachel Amber." His face almost seem to twist in disdain. Chloe noticed his expression but didn't bother to ask any further questions. Questioning Frank Bowers and trying to get answers was no different than pulling teeth.

"I guess I'll see you in a few. Hopefully you won't have this thing smelling like complete ass when I return." Chloe closed the door behind her and hopped in her truck. Just the thought of going to that cesspool was enough to make her gag. Chloe exhaled a deep breath and started her engine. "Shitwell, here I come."

* * *

Not engaging with anyone there seemed like an impossible task. There were a fair bit of students conversing and roaming campus. The best thing she could do was walk to the girl's dorm with her head down looking down at her phone. Just like _everyone else_ seemed to do when they didn't want to be bothered.

But blue hair. Too. Fucking. Recognizable.

_Shit, the blue hair._

Chloe quickly slipped the hood over her head hoping no one had already caught on and walked across the lawn of the main schoolyard, browsing her phone as planned.

She had little to no time to formulate a better plan getting in the dorm, but this is the best she could do. There was a sigh of relief once she got to her destination. Very few people were around the dormitory and thankfully the main doors were unlocked this time. As she trekked up the stairs, she crept through the halls, eyeing every door and their whiteboards.

_Kate Marsh, Dana Ward, Courtney Wagner... Victoria Chase. Hold the fuck on._

Chloe's eyes shifted up and down the hallway, checking to see if anyone had noticed her.

The temptation was too much. Chloe took the marker from the tray and opened the top with her teeth. The sound of the tip squeaking on the whiteboard could be heard through the hall as she scribbled.

'Dick cheese is my favorite snack' was what she wrote, followed by a doodle of a penis with tiny mushrooms growing on it.

_Fuck you, and the Boretex Club. _

Proud of herself, Chloe spun around and pranced to Rachel's room across the hall.

_Yay for process of elimination. _

When she knocked and no one answered, she turned the doorknob and entered. It was quite a surprise what she saw. Whoever this Rachel girl was, she had _really _nice things. And she especially seemed to be fascinated with stars. There were dozens of books of astronomy neatly lined on the shelves. Even a telescope.

And she was... _an actress?_ Chloe picked up posters of an upcoming play with Rachel's name listed as one of the cast mates. Chloe couldn't believe a chick like this would even be meddling in Frank's affairs.

Interesting as this girl was, Chloe had work to do. That money was her priority. It was only a matter of time before Rachel would barge in and find a stranger snooping around.

Chloe removed a few books and movies from her shelves and searched behind them. Every drawer flew open, every box, every shelf, even the mattress was being meticulously looked over. No stone left unturned.

Nothing.

_Fuck me, how does Frank even know this money is actually here?_

Feeling defeated and running out of time, she tossed a paperback novel at Rachel's telescope positioned right in front of the window. She knew better than to cause a commotion, but seriously, _fuck this. _

Chloe picked up anything within distance and threw it. Shoes, DVDs, book, anything she could get her hands on. As she picked up a stuffed bear, she could feel that it was _way_ heavier than it should ever be. Chloe inspected it and found a slit that had recently been sewn in.

Clicking her switchblade, Chloe reopened the cut and dug her hand through the cotton until she felt it: a thick wad of paper. No. _Two?_

_Bingo. _

Chloe stuffed both stacks of cash in her hoodie and took off as quickly as she could.

As she made her way out, she was caught off guard. There was a girl sitting on the bottom steps of the entrance, almost blocking her. A beautiful girl, dressed in a checkered black and red sweater and long flowing golden hair. When Chloe tried to walk by, the girl looked up at her and tugged on her to get her attention.

Chloe had to keep her composure. Just a few more feet and she was out of here. No option but to play along.

"I know you. You're Chloe Price." The blonde teen spoke.

Flattered, Chloe replied. "Nice to see my legend lives on."

"We've never met. I'm Rachel."

Chloe could already feel herself start to sweat and panic started to set in.

"Well, uh Rachel, it's very nice to meet you."

"You were in that horrible car accident, right? There was a rumor going around that you died, you know." Rachel was curious. A little too curious. Her eyes seemed to stare right through Chloe.

There was silence. Chloe crossed her legs, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Heh- maybe I still am. Maybe you're just seeing ghosts."

"_Maybe_. But I don't understand what a ghost would want with material things like that cash you're hiding in your jacket."

Oh.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Observing Chloe's reaction only confirmed Rachel's suspicions. With nothing left to lose, Chloe began to stand up from the steps to make her escape. However, Rachel's hand firmly grasped her arm and pulled her back down to her.

"Chloe Price, I know you're here because of Frank, but I can't give him this money. I _need_ it."

"And? You don't think I need this too?!" Chloe hissed back at the teen girl beside her, yanking her arm away from Rachel's clutches.

"You wouldn't understand. I have to get out of here. That money is my only ticket out of this fucking hell hole. If I don't follow through, I'll be dead before this year is through." Rachel reasoned.

"You sound so sure."

"I'm _very_ sure. I am... involved with very bad people."

"And how is this my problem?" Chloe's patience was running out.

"...Because he'll kill you too. Without hesitation."

"Wh- what? Who is _he?_"

"Damon Merrick." Rachel whispered, as if his name alone was some forbidden taboo.

Chloe stares and blinks at the girl who is now cradling her head in her hands. This was _serious. _It wasn't some idle threat to scare her. At least, that's what her gut told her. Rachel could have easily screamed and got help from the security guard, or fight her herself if she wanted to. Instead, she confronted her in civil fashion, warning her of the consequences. And she didn't have to.

Rachel turned her head to Chloe. "I'm sure you have your reasons for doing what you're doing. But what good are your actions when you'll be dead and buried before you'll see your results?"

Rachel did have a point. However, if Chloe botched this up, she would be losing out on a working relationship with Frank, which she desperately needed for her family to stay afloat. The income from her normal jobs were peanuts in comparison to the cuts she gets from Bowers. She had to make a decision.

Chloe groaned and punched the concrete between her legs in frustration. She had no idea what to do.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Well you are apparently a _really_ good actress." Chloe snidely remarked and stuck her nose up in the air.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. It figures that this blue haired drop out would be doing extra snooping in her room.

"You've already done your homework on me?"

"Yeah. And another thing that confuses me, I saw that your dad is the district attorney of Arcadia Bay, yet you can't go to him for help?"

Rachel's shoulders slumped and her face turned red with anger. "Not an option. Fuck him. Lying, manipulative, cheating scumbag. He has strong affiliations with a lot of criminals in Arcadia Bay. I'd soon just end my own life before I ever go back home and ask him for help."

Instead of answering, Chloe breathes a heavy sigh and digs through her jacket for the two stacks of money and drops them on Rachel's lap. Chloe quietly gets up and walks away.

Not expecting that kind of response from her, Rachel stood up after her.

"Chloe, w- wait!" Rachel shouted for her attention but Chloe never even bothered to turn around.

"You're doing all this for _your_ dad aren't you? Your heart is in the right place. I'm the one being selfish. I'm so sorry." There was a mutual understanding between the two.

Chloe looked over her shoulder, her eyes gazing into Rachel's with pity behind them. Wasting no time, Rachel sprinted towards Chloe and took her hand to place one half of the two bundles of money in her palm.

"Tell Frank this is the best I can do for right now."

"Something is better than nothing." Chloe shrugged and slid the offering back into her pocket. "You sure you're fine with this?"

"No, but I'll come up with something."

"Can't you just go home and ask your family for a loan or something?" Chloe suggested, trying to figure out a better solution for her.

Home. Family. Chloe immediately regretted bring that up to her again. It seemed it was a touchy subject for her.

"The only home I've ever known is ashes now. I can't go back. I just can't." Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe looks down at the ground and continues to walk the other way.

"M-maybe I'll see you around again?" Rachel yelled out.

Chloe paused. "I'm just a ghost, remember? But in case we do, I promise to be a better one next time."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh through her pain as she watched Chloe disappear from her sight.

The mission was a success. Sort of. She didn't expect Frank to be thrilled that the full sum of the payment wasn't in his possession, but no doubt he'd take it.

Fiddling with her keys to open her car door, she _felt_ it. The feel of cold metal being pressed firmly at the base of her skull. She knew exacly what horrible predicament she was in. Her eyes closed tightly, hoping to god whoever was behind her wasn't going to pull the trigger.

A whisper sent shivers throughout her entire body. "I believe you have something of mine." Damon Merrick pulled the hammer back of his revolver, as warm tears began to stream down Chloe's cheek.

_This was it._


	5. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those turned off by the shaky schedule. But I’ve spent good on my time away, having already written the next 4 chapters.

It only takes a single instant for someone's world to turn upside down.

In the case of Chloe, any sudden movements mean certain death. "Please, the money is in my jacket. Just get it and let me go. _Please._" Chloe pleaded, trying her best not to piss off this loose cannon any further.

Damon obliged and withdrew the wad of money from Chloe's hoodie while still retaining his pistol to the back of her skull. "That's a start. I'm going to need you for a few more minutes, lady." Damon tightened his grip around the back of her neck, bracing for someone approaching them. However, Chloe could barely make out what was even just few feet in front of her, as her eyes were glassed over with fearful tears. Only the sound of a familiar voice was all she could rely on for further context.

"Damon! Baby, let her go. We can get out of this place, together. Right this instant. All you have to do is let her go_."_

The voice belonged to Rachel Amber—approaching Damon and his hostage. Chloe had no idea this... _boogeyman_ Rachel had previously spoke of, happened to be her own boyfriend.

"That's funny, _baby." _Damon mocked Rachel. "I always knew it, you _fucking _slutwhore. I overheard you were planning on running away. You were afraid I'd find out about you fucking Frank behind my back, weren't you?"

"Damon, what are you talking ab—"

Damon rolled his eyes while pressing the barrel harder against Chloe's head. "Play dumb with me again, and, I'll smoke both of you right here, right now without fucking hesitation." The malice in his voice proved he was just the guy to do it, too.

_Rachel, come the fuck on... he's not bluffing. _

"You pull that trigger, no money on earth is going to help you when you're rotting in jail, you piece of shit." Rachel furiously shot back, knowing she couldn't sweet talk her way out of this one.

"Shut your mouth." Damon retorted. "You got something of mine too, don't you?"

"If I give you this, you have to promise me you'll let her go." Rachel was essentially bartering for Chloe's life.

"You're in no position to bargain with me."

"Are you really that fucking insane that you'd kill both of us in a public place with a security guard on standby?" Rachel scowled.

"Point taken. I might guarantee this one's safety but _your's _is another story."

"I understand. I'll give myself up. You _have _to let her go in return."

Whoever this Rachel chick was, had balls of steel. Why would she even care what happens to a thief who pretty much _trashed her_ fucking dorm?

Exercising caution, Rachel slowly walked up to Damon with her half of the money. He extended his hand out and snatched the money out of Rachel's hands; his gun finally lowered just enough off Chloe for Rachel to spot an opening. With a swift knee to Damon's groin, he dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Taking advantage of his incapacitation, Rachel pounced towards the firearm.

To no avail.

Damon grabbed Rachel's legs and tripped her. Overpowering Rachel, Damon mounted her and rained blows from above, with Rachel trying her damnest to block every hit. But he was much stronger, more faster, more beefier, and it wasn't long until she was eventually overtaken by him. With no other way out, her peripheral vision showed the weapon laying beside her. Rachel struggled to reach her right arm to wield it, but Damon had already knew what she was planning. The two grabbed the weapon at the same time and wrestled with each other to pry it from each other's grasp first. When it came to Chloe, all she could in that moment, was to stand there. By no fault of her own. It was fear.

_She needed to make a decision. _

With haste, Chloe turned around from the scuffle and jumped in her truck. With a stomp, she floored the gas pedal with all her might. As she took off, the sound of a gunshot rang out on campus which prompted all the startled students nearby to seek refuge.

But Chloe didn't stop. She didn't look back.

_And she felt like a chickenshit for doing so. _

When she drove a few miles up the road, she passed by a brigade of police cars and ambulances heading to Blackwell. Feeling unnerved, she pulled over to an abandoned parking lot to collect her thoughts. She could feel a panic attack creeping up on her— something she had gotten very frequently ever since the day of the accident. Her hands trembled and her breathing became labored as she tried as hard as she could to maintain control of herself.

But it was all in vain. The events that transpired just minutes ago, finally sank in and started to eat at Chloe. Could she have helped Rachel? Why didn't she try to? Who was shot in that scuffle? All these questions plagued her already fragile mind. She felt like such a coward, but getting the hell out was the only thing she could think about in that moment. Fight or flight, they call it. _She chose flight. _

And she'd have to live with that decision.

The first on her list of priorities now was to go and pay Frank a visit. There were a lot of burning questions that had to be asked. Chloe cranked up her truck and drove to their prior meeting place, where he'd undoubtedly be still awaiting her arrival.

* * *

"Did you get the job done?"

Chloe just glared at him, without a word. This was a stare that had actually made him feel uneasy. Which was a first. It was _he who_ usually applied fear tactics to his clients, not the other way around. Frank thought he was past that intimidation game bullshit after falling out with Damon. Oh how he thought wrong.

Chloe lunged at Frank with her pocketknife in hand and put the cold blade to his neck. Possessed by anger and still riding high on adrenaline, Chloe had transformed into a different person.

"You set me up, Frank! You didn't tell me it would be a fucking suicide mission! You could have stopped me and warned me to say 'Hey, by the way, her boyfriend is a fucking psychopath that stalks her'. Fuck you, Frank. _Fuck you."_

In defense of his owner, little Pompidou nipped at her heels to try and pry Chloe away from Frank.

Surprised at herself with how psychotic she was acting, she withdrew her blade; her eyes darted around in paranoia. She didn't know what came over her. And that absolutely terrified her.

_Am I really no better than Damon Merrick?_

Frank, completely taken aback, looked into her eyes with remorse. "Look, Price... Chloe, I didn't expect Damon to be on the campus."

"Well he _was_! With a _fucking gun_. Now that Rachel girl is probably dead because of me! Because of _you!" _Chloe couldn't believe he didn't think this through well enough.

Sat in silence, Frank was ridden with guilt. If there was any spilled blood, it was purely on his hands. The once unbreakable demeanor he had flaunted around to everyone in town, had now broke. Now, he was more or less, a broken down man, questioning every decision he had ever made up to this point. The woman he fell in love with could be laying in a bloodied heap. _All because of him._

_Chloe was absolutely right. _

"I'm sorry, Chloe..."

An apology was the last thing Chloe ever thought would come out of his mouth. The sincerity of his voice felt real enough, but apologizing wasn't going to bring back Rachel or wash the memory of being held at gunpoint

"Would you fucking explain what the fuck is going on between you three?"

Frank, again, sat in silence. Even after all of that, she felt at the very least he owed her some clarity of the situation. Chloe threw her hands up in the air.

"Of fucking course you won't tell me." With a look of disgust, Chloe slammed the RV door behind her and went back to her truck.

In a fit of anger, she beat her steering wheel with hammered fists. Now what? Severing ties with Frank put her in a bad spot with her financial situation.

_Oh but_...

That was the very least of her worries.

No. Now poses another issue. Chloe _had to_ get this truck off the road. There was no way she'd risk driving this thing around town now on the off chance police were searching for a vehicle that escaped the scene of the crime. Regardless of intentions, Chloe too, had become a criminal, working for a drug dealer and stealing money. If she got caught, she would be looking at a few years behind bars. And that was something she couldn't afford to take chances on.

_The junkyard_.

That was the best place for it.

When she arrived, she parked the truck and unscrewed the license plate with her blade, tossing in in a heap of scraps. Chloe reached inside for the pirate towel covering up the torn and tattered seat and folded it over her arm. No way she was getting rid of this, as this was a gift from Max on Chloe's 10th birthday. Chloe had always been sentimental about her belongings.

Before she departed, she gave one last look around the junkyard. Chloe beheld a familiar sight. One that immediately sent tingles down her spine. Anxiously biting her bottom lip, Chloe crept closer to inspect it.

_No fucking way. _

The sight of her dad's old car was completely demolished. How anyone got out of that heap alive, was beyond her understanding.

Chloe with great apprehension, climbed in the remains of the passenger seat and pinched her fingers on the dial of the smashed in radio, turning up the volume of nothing but the sounds of silence. In her mind began flashes of the immediate aftermath of the wreck. It was all she could think about now. It was all she could _ever think_ about. Blood. A corpse being zipped up in a black body bag. Those _horrifying sirens_ pounding into her head.

All Chloe could muster was a hum. Humming had helped calm herself down many times before. But this time, even that idea seemed to crash and burn. Chloe pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, counting numbers backwards, doing anything she could to keep her mind calm. Maintaining her mental breakdowns throughout the months took a lot of work. But _this_? This was nigh untamable. _Uncontrollable_.

But it was too late. A tsunami had breached the levees of Chloe's mind. And she was completely helpless. Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, until they burned— until her throat wouldn't allow her to scream anymore. Too many thoughts. Too little control to suppress them. She caressed her head and rolled around in complete agony, at the mercy of her shattered mind, for the next two hours.

* * *

It had been a long, stressful walk to her house. When Chloe closed the door behind her, William called her over from the dining room. Chloe pitifully pulled up a chair and sat down, avoiding eye contact with her dad. This let William know something was wrong.

"You can't let your mom see this." William warned as he stared at the baggy of marijuana laying on the table that Chloe forgot to take with her. Leaving this out in the open was so uncharacteristic of her. Even she gasped at her mistake.

"I know..." Chloe felt so ashamed her dad had to find out like this.

William could hear the hoarseness in her daughter's voice and see the sorrow in her eyes. "Honey? What's the matter?"

"_Everything_." Chloe put her head down over her arms. "Can I ask you something, dad? If I were in your position instead, you would do anything to make sure I got the best care, right?" She almost mumbled from under the table.

"What a silly question. You know I would."

"Even if that meant you dealt with lots of very bad people and have to do very bad things?"

William paused to take in what she meant. "Are you in any danger Chloe?"

"I really don't know..."

Although not being entirely direct and clear, William could appreciate the fact Chloe could open up to him. Even after telling him that startling revelation, William retained his comforting smile. That same smile he had back at the hospital when he was at death's door. Only William.

_Only my dad._

"I can't fault you for doing your best for yourself and for your family. We all get reckless trying to help the ones we love. I can't tell you how many times I've even thought about robbing a bank when times were tough."

"You? Nice guy William holding up a teller with what, an Olive Garden gift card?" The thought of her dad doing anything like that was so ridiculously unbelievable, that she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I know, it probably wouldn't have worked out as well as it did for you."

"You mean to tell me that you don't love me any less?" Chloe lifted her head out from her folded arms and blinked.

"Absolutely not. There's nothing you could do or say to change that. Except for that time you and Max ate all my Snicker doodle ice cream while I was at work. That _definitely _made me question my love for you." William giggled.

William always had the best sense of humor. There was never a time where he ever lost his cool, even when Chloe gave him hell. She always envied him for that trait. Chloe always wondered how she was even his daughter, as she had always been so confrontational, super cranky, and full of attitude. William Price was too good for her. Too good for this world. To her, William was the closest thing to an angel in a world of devils.

"You are the biggest dork. The only person to ever give Max a run for her money." Chloe wrapped her arms lovingly around her father. It still broke her heart that he'd never be able to hold her back. Those hugs were always the best. He definitely had no equal in that department. But the memories of them were her's to cherish forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He assuringly whispered into her ear.

"I'll be upstairs for a bit. Just call out if you need anything." Chloe parted from him and marched up the stairs. To relax, she set her stereo to play 'Santa Monica Dream' by 'Angus and Julia Stone'. Chloe unwrapped the baggie of weed that she picked up on the kitchen table and rolled it neatly into her folding paper and sealed it once the joint had became firm enough. Chloe pat herself down searching for her lighter until it donned on her that she had left it in the truck. At the junkyard.

_Fuck. _

Searching for a spare in her room, she began to throw shit around, in much the same manner as she did to Rachel's room.

That's when it all hit her.

Her fingerprints— her DNA, was _everywhere _and on everything she touched in Rachel's room. And had the police searched her dorm for evidence, there was no doubt she'd be pegged as Damon's accomplice.

Chloe was now a fugitive on the run.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud ringtone of her cellphone. The sound made her jump and she was almost too afraid to look at the caller ID. When she let it ring a few times more, she mustered enough courage to at _least glimpse_ at who was calling.

_This is... Max's mom?_

Chloe answered and heard Vanessa Caulfield's shaky voice.

"Ch..Chloe?"

It didn't take long for anxiety to set in. Chloe felt churning in her stomach. Her entire body tensed up as a reflex, and she flinched as if bracing for a physical blow.

"Oh God, our baby is awake! Meet us at the hospital as soon as you can!"

There wasn't a single word, nor book, to describe the immense rush of happiness and relief surging through Chloe's very being.

"I'll... I'll be right there!" Chloe put her hand to her mouth in a state of shock and dropped her phone. She fell to her knees and fanned off happy tears seeping through her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so fucking much. Thank you _so _much." She whispered to no one in particular. But if there was, in fact, a God, she needed him to hear it.

A silver lining had finally come. And Chloe could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to capture Chloe’s mental state in this chapter. I have sprinkled seeds of how unhinged she’s becoming as the weight of the world keeps crushing her day by day. So if she’s acting out of character lately, you know why. Still very big plans for this story to come. Stay tuned every Thursday between now and mid December!


	6. What We Endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Thanksgiving is next Thursday, I won’t be around to post the next iteration until maybe Wednesday morning or Friday morning instead. Look out for it. It’s my favorite chapter so far.

_Max is finally awake. _

Chloe had her cellphone to her ear and paced around in her room like an animal trapped in a cage. She could hardly contain herself.

The first thing Chloe did upon hearing this news, was call up her mom. Joyce was in the middle of her shift at Two Whales when she received the call. When Joyce picked up her cellphone, she was met by her enthusiastic daughter's voice— something she hadn't heard in a long, long while. Surprisingly, there wasn't any questions pertaining to what happened to Chloe's _own _ride to get there.

No. Joyce was just as eager as Chloe to drop everything she was doing, and go see whom she regarded as her second daughter. Joyce requested to leave early, and it was granted to her, much to her delight. Buckling her seatbelt in her specially made handicapped SUV, she began her drive to pick up Chloe and William at home.

When the family of three arrived, they were greeted by Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield— both smiling ear to ear. "She's so excited to see everyone again. Especially _you_, Chloe." Ryan mentioned while nudging her with his elbow.

"She's waiting for you." Vanessa sweetly pointed at the door.

"Are you guys coming?" Chloe was a bit perplexed why Joyce and William decided to stay back with the Caulfields. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. The uncertainty— the storm they all had to endure, how could they not?

"You should see her first, Chloe. You need this." Joyce snuck a warm smile. "She needs this, too."

Chloe nodded to her mom in acknowledgment and gripped the knob to Max's door. Taking a deep breath in anticipation, Chloe slowly budged it open and was met by her best friend in the whole wide world staring right back at her.

Now, during her existence, Chloe had seen beautiful vast blue oceans, had seen expanses of snow capped mountains and valleys, had seen how amazing starry nights were over desert skies, and not one, not a _single one, _was more breathtaking than seeing Max's deep blue eyes looking into her's again.

Like a moth to a flame, Chloe was drawn to the light of her irises. As she edged closer to the bed, she could feel herself crying once more. But for once, these were not tears of sorrow. These were tears of _joy. _Chloe collapses herself on the chair placed beside the hospital bed, and leaned into Max— burying her face in the sheets to suppress her tears so that Max wouldn't have to see her cry.

It was in vain.

The sounds of Chloe choking back tears brought sadness to Max. Seeing her sad had always made her sad too, as if she their souls entwined as one.

Almost too weak to move her arm, Max reached over and started stroking her best friend's blue hair in an effort to comfort her. "This... really suits you."

Feeling Max's light touch sent little shockwaves through the synapses of Chloe's brain. "I... missed you...so fucking much." Chloe, with great care, pulls Max closer towards her and uncontrollably sobs.

"Everything is going to be okay, Chloe." Max assured her— and with all her remaining strength, she rolled over to her right side to come face to face with her best friend. With the same shaky hand, Max diligently brushes Chloe's tears off with her thumb. For a few moments, there wasn't anything left to be said, as Max and Chloe were content just getting completely lost in each other's eyes. Eyes they both waited _so long_ to see again.

Chloe exhaled a few long heavy breaths to calm herself and nestled her cheek onto Max's shoulder. She couldn't be more happier that she was reunited with Max again.

"I was _really_ scared." Max broke the silence and replied in such a manner that drew concern to Chloe. "Really scared I'd never ever wake up."

"Hah. Look at Maximus Prime being the pessimist for once. I knew you would all along. It's just—" Chloe's focuses her stare near the door and developed a frown. "I don't think anyone else did. I had to fight to keep you on life support. Those fucking asshole doctors didn't think you'd wake up. They really convinced your parents you weren't going to wake up. Looks like you really showed them."

"Hey, dad told me about William. How is he holding up now?" The brunette was curious.

"Oh you know my dad, always in good spirits. It's impossible for him to be worried about anything. He's not from this earth, Max." Chloe giggled. "He's absolutely stoked to see you. So is mom."

"That totally sounds like William. He's like, the coolest dad ever. Not to dock points from my dad, but—"

"He's hard to compete with, right?" Chloe butted in with a proud grin.

"_Very._ But, erm... Chloe?"

"What is it?! What do you need?" Her new tone alarmed Chloe.

"My arm... I'm losing circulation." Max didn't want to disturb this priceless moment in time but the pins and needles sensation bothered her.

Chloe urgently picked her head up from Max's shoulder. "Oh shit, sorry."

"Don't be, you goof." Max could barely laugh. Despite sleeping for what she felt like was an infinite amount of time, she had never been so tired.

And Chloe was quick to notice. Her instinct kicked in to help. She pat down her pillow and pulled the sheets over Max to get her comfortable. She didn't want to burden Max further. The sooner she'd rest up, the sooner she'd return to normal. And the sooner she'll finally get to come home— leaving this hellhole for a long, long time. "You know I would love nothing in this world more than to stay and hang out, but I have to let you rest." Chloe stood up out of the chair and hovered above Max.

"Don't you think I've done enough resting?" She looks up at her while attempting to flex her arm to regain blood flow.

"I know. You've gotten more sleep than I've gotten in my entire _life._" Chloe chided. "But I'm cereal Max. Rest. _Now_." Chloe's voice was more stern in her request. She bent over to kiss Max on the forehead as she had done many times before and took a few steps toward the door before Max stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay with me, Bluebeard. Just for... a little longer."

Chloe smiled. "Your wish is my command Long Max Silver— as long as they'll let me stay." She happily obliged and sat back down next to her. Max offered her hand to her best friend, which Chloe began to tickle and stroke with her fingertips. "You really feel like talking Max? I can just lay here with you if you want."

Max knew she barely had the energy to converse, but talking with Chloe is all she wanted to do. "I'll always want to talk to you, Chloe Price. But enough worrying about me. How are _you_, uh, holding up with—"

Interrupting her, Chloe knew what Max insinuated. "My dad? Max, I'm not going to lie to you, it's been really, _really _fucking hard. And that's not even the half of it. What's worse is that I got... mixed up in some shit today."

Max groggily blinked. "What kind of shit?"

Not wanting to go into it quite yet, Chloe sighed. "Dude it's a long story. I don't want to put you in another coma."

"On the flip side, if it's long and boring enough, maybe I can feel comfortable getting the rest you want for me so bad." After all this time, Chloe's dry wit rubbed off on Max. It definitely made Chloe proud of her in a way. "So tell me. I'll try my best to hold on as long as I can."

"I just... did something illegal and... cops might be, uh, looking for me." There was no better way of putting it. For the moment, for _her_, it was better than admitting she was held at gunpoint and ran away like a coward when someone needed her help.

"Holy shit." Max uttered.

"Yeaaahhh. But I'm probably being paranoid about it."

"What exactly did you do that was illegal?" Max continued to press her for more information.

_Tell her now? Tell her later?_

"Uh, pot." Chloe absolutely hated lying to her but now isn't the time for Max to stress and wrack her brain worrying about her so soon after waking.

"I remember. You once told me you got busted for weed and were fined. You... got busted again?"

_Wait._

_What the fuck. _

Chloe was completely thrown off by this. How could she have memories of what she had said if she was totally unconscious? Goosebumps formed on Chloe's forearms and the hair stood up from the back of her neck. "What else do— do you remember me saying?"

"I remember... you singing to me. What was that song again?" Max asked, as if it was _nothing_ that she essentially had a superpower. Like this shit wasn't at all fucking _strange. _

_So this must be what they mean by having an out of body experience. _

Chloe's eyes shifted left and right while her brain tried to make sense of this revelation. After hearing this, Chloe was once again, taken aback she'd even been aware of even that, too. That had been _months_ ago. "You remember me singing to you but you don't remember the— it was playing on the radio before that guy plowed into us." It made her physically sick to her stomach recalling the collision that nearly took their lives.

"I don't remember the accident itself. Just about everything that came after." Max admitted. "I know this sounds super weird, but I could hear... _everything_... going on around me a lot of the time, but I couldn't say or do anything." It seemed Max was equally as shaken as Chloe at this moment.

How was it possible that Max had been completely aware this entire time? Doctors had said her brain activity was zilch. Nothing _there_. It was enough for them to give up on her, and yet here she was reciting memories she shouldn't even be able to recollect. But it _would_ explain how she could respond to Chloe when they were about to pull the plug. Then again, it wasn't uncommon for patients at the end of the coma to start regaining some semblance of consciousness. _That_ could be explained, sure, but what about literally _everything _else?

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Max shifted to her back, almost ashamed.

"It's just... amazeballs. It's totally like you have powers. I'm going to have to start calling you SuperMax." Chloe nervously chuckled.

All of this was maybe a bit too much information to process. Things were made awkward really fast. To change the subject, Chloe wanted to hear what Max thought about the pirate themed room she spent months decorating for her.

"Oh, by the way, you like what I've done to the place?"

"I absolutely adore it. You did a really good job making it less... hospital-y." Peering around the room, Max couldn't help but admire all the cute little mementos Chloe had decorated the room with. Items such as all their old pirate drawings, several framed photos, pirate ship models, Glowie Bear, a pirate hat, Mr Sharkie, even William's camera Max had drooled over so much.

"He said it was your's when you would wake up." Chloe noticed where Max's attention was drawn to.

"Wowser. I need to thank him when he comes in. Can I see it?"

"This is your day, Max. Anything you want!" Chloe hands Max her dad's polaroid camera. It felt like it weighed close to a hundred pounds as Max could not maintain enough strength to hold it. She accidentally snaps a photo of herself as it falls to her chest. The light from the flash had triggered a horrible pain behind her eyes. Max groaned in displeasure as Chloe took the camera away and gripped Max's hand in concern. "I guess that was a bad idea. Are you alright?"

With a pained groan, Max closed her eyes. It felt as if her brain were placed in a frying pan on a hot cooktop. "I'm fine. Guess I'm not used to all the crazy visuals yet."

Chloe knew they were pushing it. "That's enough excitement for the day. I'll take this as a sign for me to go." Chloe didn't want to prolong Max's discomfort. As happy as Chloe was to see her, she didn't want to undo everything and risk Max's health. Not to mention her family still had to see Max. To her disappointment, it was her time to go.

Max was a little confused. "You're not going to stay a little longer while Joyce and William come in?"

Oh how she wanted to. Chloe never wanted to leave her side. There was no where else on the planet where she'd rather be. But she knew what she had to do. "If I did, you and I both know you'd push yourself far too much because we'd be talking all night. We're both low on batteries. I can't be selfish so I gotta let you charge." Chloe made her point. Although deep down, she was kind of lying to herself. She dreaded leaving. Very much so.

Max could understand where she was coming from. It too, pained Max to see Chloe go, even though she knew it definitely wouldn't be the last she'd see her. Throughout their years together, Chloe had become something of a security blanket to her, or— a big tall, and blue teddy bear. Because Max always felt the most safe and secure in Chloe's presence. Chloe didn't know it at the time, but she was the light she saw in her darkness.

That melancholic expression shown on Max's face told the story. Chloe didn't want to disappoint her. Right then and there, a lightbulb went off in her head. She dug around in her pockets, sifting through cigarettes, money and lint. "I'll tell you what. I have a surprise for you but you have to keep it secret. I don't know if they'll let you have it, but keep it on the down low anyway." Chloe whipped out her burner phone originally used for Frank and went into the contacts to program her own cellphone number. She paused to contemplate before erasing Frank's contact from the list and handed it to Max. "This way we can always keep in contact!"

A giddy Max graciously accepted the phone and tucked it in a crevice of her bed. "You're the _best_, Chloe."

"Oh I know." Chloe replied wryly. "Text me if you can't sleep tonight. You're awfully spry for someone who's been in a deep sleep so I'm sure you will."

Before Chloe could leave, Max stopped her once more. "I don't want to hold you up again. Sorry. I just... really wanted to say I love you. I never got a chance to say it back to you every day you'd visit."

She assumed Chloe would be weirded out by her keen memory again.

Hearing these words made Chloe bite her bottom lip to keep herself from bawling like a baby, so she thought to mask her true reaction with a cheerful smile. "And I love you, my adorkable first matey." Chloe winked at Max and exited the room.

As Chloe exited, she was overcome with a giant tsunami of emotions. She puts her hand over her mouth and her back slides down the wall until her bottom hits the floor. The elating feeling of hearing Max say "I love you" was perhaps the most precious moment of all.

"Everything go okay Chloe?" William yelled out from across the hall."

She sniffled and stood up in response to his voice. "Yeah dad. It was hella amazing."

* * *

Later on in the night as Chloe jumped out of the shower, she was alerted by her LED screen lighting up. Chloe caressed herself with a towel to dry off before she picked up the phone laying on the bathroom sink. It was just the person she wanted to see.

-

Max: Hi there 8)

Chloe: omfg i've never been so fucking happy to see your emojis in all my life. how is it going?

Max: Well for starters, I already want to move away from this hospital food junk. Think you could convince Joyce for a plate of her delicious belgian waffles when you guys come over in the morning?

Chloe: i don't think she needs much convincing, Maximus. she loves feeding you.

Max: You have a point. Ooh you know what else would be awesome?I wouldn't even mind biscuits and mashed potatoes from KFC.

Chloe: goddamn it, Max, you're making me hungry af. hope you know im totally treating u to whatever you like the second u get out of there.

Max: I. Am. Drooling. But really, I was just texting you to make sure you weren't thrown in the slammer.

Chloe: pshhhh. would u come and visit me if i was?

Max: Always. But let's hope that doesn't happen.

Chloe: who knows. im not gonna stress about it too much.

Max: If I'm honest with you, I can't help but be really worried about you.

Chloe: look, max, like u said, everything is going to be fine. im still mad spooked but as long as ur here, im not as worried as much, u know?

Max: I'm the best aren't I? ^_^

Chloe: hey now, don't overkill it with the emojis. but that you are Max! The greatest. i think u should get some sleep hippie. i'll swing by first thing in the morning. got some things to show u that u definitely wanna see.

Max: I can't make any promises on the sleep part, but I'm not going to lie, I am SO stoked about tomorrow.

Chloe: do it for me Max. u & me both. C u bright & early!

Max: You bet!

-

Already exhausted from doing even a mundane task such as texting, Max placed the phone under her pillow and stared a hole through the ceiling. There was a looming fear fogging her mind about sleeping, for she had already been asleep for far too long. For the better part of a year, Max had only seen darkness, she had only experienced lucid dreams and nightmares alike. Going back to that place again, that _state_, was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

For it was the fear of never waking back up.

So Max patiently waited and bided her time until the break of dawn. Her time was spent doing simple brain exercises such as mathematics, memorizing films and reciting lyrics from her favorite artists. Thankfully, her memory had not seem to have faltered after all this time. Usually, coma patients had loss of motor functions and suffered brain damage, but Max didn't feel as if she suffered that fate.

_At least to her knowledge. _

Right before the morning light beamed through the blinds to signify a new day, Max had caught herself falling asleep. Not by choice however. Her tired brain had won the tug-a-war and she dozed off right before the sun rose over the horizon.

After a couple hours of rest, Max opened her weary eyes and checked the time on the phone. To her surprise it was already a quarter till 9.

Hearing footsteps come closer down the hall, the door crept open which made Max beam in excitement. Until she spotted her parents walk in with sulking expressions plastered over their faces, and Officer Berry trailing behind them.

Immediately, she could tell something was very wrong. Vanessa and Ryan hold each other's hands and stare at each other, unsure of how to put everything into words.

"Sweet—" Vanessa's voice cracked as tears began to glass her eyes. As a man, Ryan felt like he should be the one to break the news.

"Max, baby... she's gone."

Max couldn't understand what he meant. _What did he mean she's gone?_ _Who's gone? _"Dad, what.. what." She struggled to formulate a complete sentence. Something she could easily do even after waking from a fucking coma, but _now_ she can't even talk.

No. She couldn't even _think. _This had to be one of her fucked up nightmares. _Had to be. _

Officer Berry whispered something into Ryan's ear and perched himself next to Max. It had greatly pained him too, to break such news. "We believe Chloe was walking, on the way to see you here, when she was shot. EMTs said she passed away on the way to this hospital about an hour ago. We arrested the piece of shit who did it. We have no leads on why he shot her. Did... did she ever mention to you that she was in any trouble?"

Max was of course, too shocked to answer.

"Berry, I don't think now is the time to be interrogating our daughter." Vanessa snapped back in anger. Berry realized his mistake and apologized to the family profusely.

But it was at this point, that Max had began to suffocate.

She didn't know what came over her, but in a panic, Max ripped the sheets off of herself and leaped from her bed. Max didn't get very far before collapsing. Her leg muscles had developed severe atrophy and couldn't carry her for long. Vanessa, Berry, and Ryan rush to try and help her up, but Max starts flailing about and swatting them away, opting instead to crawl for the door with next to no concern over her wellbeing. "I want to see Chloe!" Max yelled out as she pulled herself forward to escape their clutches.

"Max, please."

"I WANT TO SEE CHLOE!" Max shrieks echoed through the hospital.

"She's not here anymore, Max. We're so, so, sorry." Vanessa buried her face in Max's back.

A flash of Chloe's smile burned deep into Max's brain. Then a vision of Chloe, in a fetal position, surrounded by a puddle of her own blood, crossed Max's mind. Chloe was just trying to come see her, and now she's dead.

No way to die.

_No way to fucking die. _

Max wasn't in control anymore.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Max's eyes started to roll in the back of her head and she began convulsing, much to the horror of everyone in the room. A yellow foam oozes out of her mouth onto the floor which prompted Berry to take immediate action to turn her over on her side so she wouldn't suffocate. Vanessa and Ryan scream for help, and dozens of nurses and doctors rush in to the rescue.

It was back to total blackness for Max Caulfield. There were only sounds of distorted voices and the whirring of what sounded like a heavy machine, vibrated through her ears. When Max had come to, she found herself being carted into a round MRI machine. As Max lay inside, zoning out at the luminous lights above, only one thought had crossed her mind.

Just _one_.

_She wished she had never woke up._


	7. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have lost someone or something important to them...

* * *

It had been _two days. _

Two days without food.

Two days without sleep.

Two days without Chloe Price.

Max sits pitifully in a wheelchair, entranced by the candlelit flames beset around the casket containing Chloe Elizabeth Price.

There was nothing that could possibly hurt more than seeing Chloe, lifeless, in an open casket. Max could never understand why people do this— why people want their last memory of the one they love most, is to see a shell of who they once were. As far as Max was concerned, the person there was merely a mannequin modeled after Chloe.

As fate would have it, that was not to be the case.

Max is very still, uncommunicative; unresponsive— watching everyone taking turns to pay their respects. A part of Max wanted to just stay exactly where she was. There was great apprehension to see Chloe face to face, for the Chloe she would want to remember, was the girl full of laughter and one always seeking adventure. That _wasn't _her.

It couldn't be.

That was, until, for a second, _one split_ second— Max could _swear _she heard Chloe's voice. At this point, she didn't care if her mind was playing tricks on her. That was _unmistakably _her. Max _knew _that voice all too well. It confused her how no one else in the room seemed to notice.

Following the sounds of the familiar whisper Max does her best to wheel herself to her open coffin. Putting all her weight on the armrests, she pulls herself up with all her might and braces her body over Chloe's casket, staring at her pale beautiful face.

"Hey, Chloe." Max could only let out a raspy whisper as she had completely damaged her vocal chords from screaming and crying the previous nights. "Wake up, Chloe. I heard you, you goofball."

No response.

"Chloe, please... wake up." Max shook her.

Nothing.

"Chlo—"

A hand on her shoulder shook Max out of her trancelike state and she looked up to see her father standing next to her. He didn't say a word, he just let his daughter grieve.

She _was _losing it. Denial was one of the 5 stages of loss and Max felt it in spades. Coming to terms with herself losing her sanity, Max's bottom lip quivered as she leaned in to kiss Chloe's chilled forehead, just as Chloe had kissed Max goodbye after she visited her. Warm teardrops falls onto Chloe's cheeks as Max slowly pulls her face away. Right now, she wished to God that she lived in a fairytale where her tears were magical and could bring back the lost.

But this was no such fairytale.

Taking her sleeve, Max wipes the mess she left behind off of Chloe's face. She remembered how Chloe had done the same for her too. It was a strange parallel of events, she thought. Only this time, Chloe wasn't going to be the one to wake up, as Max had. And it was this thought that absolutely _killed _her.

_I wish it were me, instead. _

As everyone got their chance to see Chloe, the Caulfields, the Prices, as well as other relatives and family friends surround a projector. A slideshow with Chloe's favorite music begins to play, showing the precious and priceless memories Chloe had left all of them. The day she was gifted Bongo. The first day of school. All of her birthdays, her on vacations, her and a healthy William hugging in front of a Christmas tree.

And then, Max and Chloe in her backyard, decked out in their pirate gear— pretending to sail out of Arcadia Bay. The photos that came after were mostly taken by Max herself. One of Max's favorite things in the world was photographing her. Chloe was the perfect model. Always had the brightest, comforting smiles, always had the best, goofiest poses, always had a great fashion sense. Chloe was a natural at being in front of the camera, even if she didn't want to admit it. Max was so proud to have had the privilege of taking so many of her. Oh how she wanted to take more. It was hard to fathom that there would be no more memories with her to make, or photos to take.

There was a brief pause in the slideshow. The pictures had halted, and the music had faded out into silence. The moment that a new song begins to play over a new batch of photos, was the moment that sapped what little oxygen Max had left in her lungs.

As it was "_If Not For You". _

Max hung her head low in response. She remembered it now. Clear as day. She remembered Chloe trying to sing this to her through her anguish when she was at her bedside. A sharp ache pierced her heart as Max struggled to breathe. All she could do is sob uncontrollably as the song reminded her of the amazing soul she lost.

Beside her, the once unbreakable William Price had also succumbed to grief. He didn't want to show it, or admit it to anybody else, but his motivation for living had now vanished— like a candle's flame in the wind. Seeing his daughter grow up was all he held onto— through all his physical pain and suffering. Chloe had been his world. Chloe was his angel. Chloe had been the glue that kept this broken man from falling to pieces. He had Joyce, of course, and he always would, but his true will to live lay with Chloe. _And it would be buried with her, too. _

For Joyce, she was riddled with guilt and complete _disgust _over herself. It had been _her _that made the call for her husband to pick her up, leading to the crash that left William in a wheelchair. And it had been _her _that told Chloe that morning she would have to walk to the hospital as she was running late for work. Feeling as if she signed her own daughter's death warrant, Joyce buried her face in her hands as the slideshow continued to rub salt in her wounds. The loss of her daughter was the hardest blow she ever had to endure. She would miss waking her up in the mornings. She would miss how her face used to light up when Joyce would treat her with breakfast every morning. She'd miss the singalongs on the radio and their monthly mother-daughter only picnics they used to have in the park. Coming home and never seeing her daughter there, _ever _again, wasn't a life she would ever get used to. Not in a million years.

Everyone always tells you to remain strong when losing the ones you love. They always say you have to take time to grieve and then try to move on. But sometimes, there are times where you simply can't. No matter how hard you try. For these 3, the possibility of letting go, was a fool's dream.

Some time later, once the wake was finished, they all gather outside for the burial. As they all stand together in unison, a light drizzle befell the sky, almost as if even the angels in the heavens came to pay their own respects to the fallen teen.

They weren't the only ones that came. Out in the distance, a gruff man stands next to his pup, chugging down a bottle of Thunderbird whiskey as the rain pattered on his leather jacket. Frank Bowers wipes his mouth with his hand and and slicks his wet hair back; his eyes full of remorse. If anyone blamed themselves the most for this tragedy, he especially did. He put her up to this knowing just how dangerous Damon Merrick was. Frank knew he should have put a bullet in his former best friend. But he didn't, and now the damage was irreparable. He felt like he led her like a lamb to slaughter. Two good people died this week because of his carelessness. The only thing holding him together— from putting a bullet in his own head, was little Pompidou.

"I hate that it happened to you, kid. I have no one to blame but myself." Frank uttered as he turned to stumble away.

The priest finishes his sermon, and everyone slowly disperses from the burial site, leaving only Max, and Chloe, alone. She had asked for a few moments in solitude together as she tried to gather her thoughts for a proper verbal farewell.

How do you say goodbye to your best friend? How do you put it all into words? And how exactly is it supposed to make you feel any better for doing so?

A loud roar of thunder boomed behind Max as she sat motionless in her wheelchair. With every bit of might she could muster, Max stood for the first time without any support. Rain trickles from her nose to the grave below her feet.

"I don't know what to say, Chloe. It's so hard... trying to say what I'm thinking. If only you were here. If only I could just see you again. I had to fight through complete darkness just to be with you, and when I finally got through that, all that waited for me was... more darkness. I'm in hell, Chloe. I can't breathe anymore. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even think. All I do think about is how much I miss you. And Chloe.. you never stopped being there for me. You never stopped being my _friend. _And I really want to let you know you were my world. You _made _my world Chloe. We both know... I'll never have a friend like you. I just—what in the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't know what I'm supposed to... supposed to do." Max clenched the rain in her fists and dug her nails into her palm, hard enough to draw blood. The pain in her skin compared to the pain in her heart was the equivalent of going from a mosquito bite to getting hit straight on by a speeding bus. It didn't phase her one bit. Her bloody, trembling fingers reaches in her pocket for a note. On this note, a written poem. Gathering her stolen breath, Max recites the words she wrote for this occasion.

"If I only had a few minutes of that day you passed away

I would have time to tell you the things I needed to say.

I am not fine, I am not okay, because now there aren't enough words to convey

But such as the price you pay

When you truly love someone in Arcadia Bay

Come hell and high water, even though we are now astray

You are in my heart and mind; forever you will stay."

Max crumples the poem in her hands and lets it fall into the hole in the earth. "I love you. I will always love you. Goodbye..."

Wounded and defeated, Max rolls herself to her waiting family under a big oak tree. As everyone gets in their cars, Max settles into the back seat as the vehicle starts to roll forward. Max turns around in her seat and watches her best friend's grave as it fades from her sight.

* * *

At the Price residence, the two families get together for a feast to honor Chloe. Both families sit around the dining room table, and attempt to share their best stories of Chloe. All except Max who never even said a word, or lifted a finger to touch her food. Joyce could feel the affliction emitting from her eyes and body language.

"Feel like coming with me hon?" Joyce excused herself from the table and asked Max. "There's something Chloe left for you." Without a spoken word, Max solemnly nods to her.

Joyce helps Max climb up the stairs. Her deteriorated leg muscles wouldn't have allowed her otherwise. She would have to go through many grueling weeks of physical therapy to walk or stand unassisted for long periods of time. They enter Chloe's room upstairs after a bit of struggle. Joyce lowers Max gently on the edge of Chloe's bed and grabs a journal and a large lead canister sitting on her old computer desk, and offers them both to Max. "This is what she was carrying on the way to the hospital when she was shot. She couldn't wait to show you this."

Max's mind took her to the last time she spoke with Chloe. "You know, that was the last text she ever sent me." An extremely painful lump gathered in her throat. "She sounded so excited. I couldn't wait that morning for her to come back. I would have never guessed that would be the last time I would... I would hear... from her." Her heart sank like a stone in the ocean. Joyce leans over to hug Max close. It was difficult for both of them to hold back more tears.

Releasing her grasp on Max, Joyce stands up and brushes Max's hair with her open palm. "You probably should be alone for this. I'll leave you to it. Holler downstairs if you need our help. And Max... take as long as you need to." Joyce departs, but not before taking one last sorrowful glance around her daughter's room. The door closes and Max looks down and starts sifting through the pages of Chloe's private thoughts. Every entry was addressed to her, as if she was speaking directly to Max. One entry in particular stood out the most.

* * *

November 27th-

"This place is a joke.

So Max, check this shit out. I got in trouble today (surprise surprise) and had my notebook taken away because they said it was a 'distraction'. You damn right it's distraction. I need this distraction to keep myself from losing my fucking marbles. I can't afford counseling, I can't afford antidepressants, but I can afford the time to write to you in this. Besides seeing you, its the only therapy I have. And these assholes tried to take all of it from me. Obviously I stole it back though, so I'm not too pissed, but nobody seems to understand the kind of war raging inside my mind. All except for you and this journal. Bet you feel even more special, huh? Good because you are. Unlike other people here. I hate the way people look at me at this place, especially bitches like Victoria Chase who think they're hot shit because they have their head on their shoulders. But deep down, I know, she and everyone else are as equally as fucked up as your's truly. People judge too much and think you're a lunatic because you stop talking to people because of your depression. You become useless to Principal Wells and the teachers because you start slipping on your grades... because of your depression. And no one asks how you're doing. Everyone just goes through the motions without a fucking care about the person beside them.

I hate to say it, but if it was even Victoria Chase in this situation, I would have sat down next to her and given her some kind of support, not talk shit to my fucking entourage about whom she thinks is beneath her because someone is different and feeling some other type of way. That's why you need to wake up, Max. You're not fake like everyone else. You never got scared of who I was, even at my lowest of times. To have that kind of understanding of who I am, and vice versa, kinda makes us... soulmates... don't you think? Love you Max. Did I mention for you to wake up?"

* * *

Seeing Chloe's fall into mental illness, and how no one was there to help her, upset Max. But she understood. Trying to fit in at school, being shy, quiet and reserved, she received her fair share of bullies. It was so frightening just showing up. She'd come home from school hiding her bruises and would lie to her parents about having a good day when she really didn't. But then Chloe came into her life and changed everything. No one ever hurt her again. And Max could be honest with someone about what she was going through without fear. Without Chloe around, Max would have never been able to regain her self esteem and confidence in herself, even if she still had a long way to go.

She absolutely _felt _that entry.

Placing the journal down, her attention drew towards the black weatherproofed barrel. _What could possibly be in here?_

The top of the lid unscrews and Max takes a long hard look. Inside, was a rusted tin lunchbox chock full of items Chloe and Max had stashed away for their future selves— this was their time capsule they had buried together nearly 8 years ago. Max sprawled out all the contents all over the bed and closely inspected each memento of their youth. She grabs 2 letters, one from past Chloe to future Max, and one from past Max to future Chloe. She opens the envelope containing the letter from Chloe to Max first.

* * *

Dear Future Maxine,

Ahoy wayfarer from 2003! By now, you and me are teenagers! Cool, right? It won't be long until we become boring adults with jobs and stuffs like mom and dad. But hey, at least then we can get a lot of money and we can afford to live together! Don't forget to tell future me that we have to paint our house gold too just in case even future me has bad memory. Oops.

I hope life has treated you well. Here's hoping you finally got a talking parrot that your parents said you could have when you're older and more responsible. Whatever that word means. Anyway us from the year 2003 wanted to write predictions and what we love about our friendship.

Here's a list of everything I love about my best friend:

1- You're the prettiest girl ever and you're a super nerd (in a good way!)

2- You are really funny and have the best jokes!

3- You take the best photos of us.

4- I think your freckles are the cutest thing EVER even though you get made fun of for them. I love counting them and get excited when I spot more.

5- You share your candy with me and let me copy your homework. (I do too you know!)

6- You always have my back and we never fail to save each other!

7- You once scared the monsters away from my closet. Go Max!

8- When I get in trouble at school, you're always there to make me feel better.

9- You are my first true friend and you are the only friend I'll ever need!

10- You make life better and fun all the time!

I know we promised 10 but I made one more.

11- And you're my hero, Super Max.

I hope by now you and I have plundered the Bays of Arcadia and are blessed with plenty of gold and riches. But even so, lest not you forget, that the greatest treasure of all is friendship. (and love!)

Also remember that you are the coolest most awesomest person in the whole wide world and I imagine you're even cooler now whenever you get to see this. You still won't be as cool as me though. Future me is going to be badass. (PS I hope dad doesn't see this cuss word or I'll get in trouble.)

I'll always be cheering you on Max. Always!

Your Friend Forever,

Chloe Elizabeth Price.

* * *

With a most heavy and wounded heart, Max collapses back first onto Chloe's bed. Clenching the letter close to her chest, she rolls around in pure agonizing torment. It completely shattered her to see how much Chloe had loved and deeply admired her, even back then. Of course she knew she meant the world to Chloe, but seeing it in fine print helped her grasp a better understanding of how Chloe truly felt. This was more than just a simple friendship. This was unending, unwavering loyalty and love.

Chloe could have tried to develop her life while Max was hospitalized, but instead, made it her _own _life to revolve around seeing Max through to the bitter end. While Max had been fighting for her life, Chloe never left her side. When Chloe had any spare time, she would see her every day. At school, Chloe, instead of doing her schoolwork, she would instead, vicariously talk to Max via her notebook. There wasn't a second when Max wasn't on Chloe's mind. She finally understood.

She understood her true worth. Max was loved. Max was adored. Max was everything to this person. And Max knew there would never be anyone or anything in this world, or the next, to fill in this empty void left behind in her heart.

It sickened her. With the life they shared together, Chloe had made sure to look after her. And all Max could think about was how she couldn't be there for her when she was gunned down.

No.

No. No. No. She knew better. She knew better than to blame herself. There wasn't anything she could have done. But in her mind there were endless questions that told her otherwise. Could she just have asked her to stay with her that night?

_Stop thinking. Please stop_. She knew better. Her mind was playing those fucking tricks on her again. All she was doing was feeding the guilt; that damned monster lingering in her soul. Don't listen to it. Starve it.

_Otherwise it'll consume you until you let it eat you alive. _

As Max tended to the stinging of her soul, she heard a whisper not unlike what she heard at the funeral. There it was. It was _her voice_ again. Coming from outside.

Max peered from Chloe's window. Rays of sunshine had finally broke through the clouds as if to signal a new beginning. A blue butterfly materializes from the sunlight and flutters it's wings before resting on the windowsill.

This was surely a sign that Chloe was there, even in death, watching over her. This was _her. _She could feel the familiar warmth of Chloe's presence in the room. This time, she most definitely wasn't crazy. This time, she _really _was there. Max couldn't see her, but she could damn well physically _feel _Chloe's warm embrace. She could _feel _Chloe's hair tickle the back of her neck.

And she could finally, coherently hear her again.

"_Come find me." _A whisper beckoned her.

Max had no idea what she meant by that. "Chloe... _Chloe_... what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to find you?"

"Look to the pieces of our past and we'll be together again. I promise."

Resting on Chloe's pillow, was a polaroid picture flipped backwards. This wasn't there before, she knew that for a fact. Max reached for the photo and flipped it around. To her surprise, it was the same picture Max had taken the day of the accident. She had forgot all about this moment in time.

Following Chloe's instruction, she meticulously looks at the photo. But the longer she stared at it, the more her head hurt. In an instant, every single memory she had stored in her mind, both hidden away and vivid alike, flashed before her all at once like a lightning strike. Blood poured from her nose, dripping onto the photo in her hands.

"Chloe... help me. I think I'm dying."

"It's okay, Max. Just close your eyes." Chloe's voice assured her through the pain.

Max gave in. No more hurt. No more memories. No more Chloe. No blue butterfly. Just complete and utter darkness.

Yet, not cold.

Not lonely.

But warm, enveloping darkness.

A flash of a camera pierced the skin of her eyelids, and when her eyes opened, she was back in Chloe's room. On Chloe's bed. And Chloe Price, in the flesh, staring at her from above.

"Earth to Max, you okay?" Chloe wondered why Max had fallen back down onto the bed after taking their photo.

Going from utter sadness to overwhelming happiness, Max sat right back up and quickly embraced her best friend that she thought she had lost forever.

"I'm... doing awesome! We are awesome!" Max took Chloe's hands and ecstatically bounced up and down on the bed in pure joy.

Still, there were so many thoughts, so many questions. Suddenly, it hit her like a bag of bricks. What happened before wasn't all a terrible nightmare she just now woke up from. The realization was that she was reliving the same day she had once experienced before.

But how?

Why was she back here? Hold on... did she jump through time... from that photo?

At any rate, if there was a way to change everything, Max was going to take advantage of it. Not letting go of Chloe's hands, Max pulled them close to her chest so that Chloe could feel her heart beat. This was the moment of truth.

"Chloe, there's something I have to tell you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be a gargantuan 8,000 word chapter with extra emphasis on the journal and other letters, but I had it vastly cut to fit a more readable story. This one was my favorite to write, as I felt it encapsulates just how close Max and Chloe are. I wanted to make their bond more special and closer than what the games show. I don't believe for one second Max would have ever left Chloe in the dust for any reason.
> 
> Also, I wanted us to take a look at mental illness and have a glimpse at what Chloe had been struggling through at Blackwell and how it relates closely to Max's experience before she met Chloe. You can truly see why Chloe gives up trying at school and how obsessed she becomes at the prospect of having her best friend back.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I had writing it. Even if I made myself cry a couple times because I love these characters so much.


	8. How To Save A Life [Part 1]

"I'm listening, Max." Chloe was now concerned.

The feel good high from seeing Chloe again was short lived. Reality soon sunk in. Knowing where she was, on this _exact_ day, made her feel extremely sick.

_Really_ sick.

How she got there and why, was a question she'd have to figure out later. For now, there was little time to waste.

"Chloe, you have believe me. I think— I _know_ terrible is going to happen."

Hearing Max drop this bombshell on her, Chloe couldn't help but feel uneasy. "That's pretty fucking ominous, Max. So, what's going on? What do you know?"

"If I tell you, please promise not to freak out."

"That's the total opposite of what people do when they're told not to freak out."

Before Max opens her mouth to say anything, she realizes what she is about to spill out to Chloe, is most likely going to be passed off as nonsense. She would need to _prove_ to her that she wasn't, in fact, going crazy. And before telling her _anything_, Max had to be exactly sure this day played out how she remembered, or if anything had already changed.

"Just... can we go downstairs for a minute?" Max fearfully proposed.

Chloe doesn't understand the gravity of the situation but nods her head, and the two make their way down.

In the kitchen, William is making breakfast and overhears their footsteps. "There's my favorite two women on the planet! And uh, that's between us three! Keep it a secret from your mom."

Hearing this again made Max shudder, meanwhile Chloe goes to help her dad with the eggs. When Max listens in on their dialogue, it plays out _eerily similar _ the same as it did before, confirming to Max that this was, indeed happening as she remembered it.

That was all the proof she needed.

"Can I borrow you, Chloe? Please?" Max tugged on Chloe's shirt to pry her away from the countertop. They both step away into the living room where Max puts her hands on Chloe's shoulder and stares intently into Chloe's deep crystal blue eyes— all the while trying to compose herself in preparation for the worst case scenario.

"What if I told you... everything that'll happen in the next 2 minutes exactly?" She boldly proclaimed.

Chloe was understandably baffled. "Wh— what are you talking about? How can that even— could you please stop working me and tell what's going on?"

"Listen to me very carefully. I know this is going to sound _really_ strange, but Joyce is going to call William to ask him to pick her up at the grocery store _any_ second. Your dad will agree, as he wants to go pick up a mocha. When he gets off the phone, he will talk to us, saying these exact words: 'Excuse me ladies, I have to go rescue Yonder Queen at the Save-Mart. She doth have many bags of grub for us to feast upon.' Afterwards, he tries to search for his keys."

"Max, what... have you gone insane? How would you know all of this?" She asks in disbelief.

"You don't want to hear this, but we were supposed to go with William and we get in a really horrible accident, and... I get put in a coma, William won't be able to walk again, and you later get shot and killed when you come to visit me at the hospital." It may have been too much information for Chloe to process, but Max had to tell her the honest truth. It would kill her inside if she didn't.

"Come on, that's just a dream, right? That was just a really bad nightmare and—"

The phone rings.

Feeling her heart thudding in her chest, Chloe slowly turns around to see her dad picking up the phone. That was, indeed, her mom calling. A deep sense of dread was instilled on both the girls as this happens. They only _wish_ it were all a nightmare.

And then, Chloe hears his dialogue with her. And to _them. _The same exact lines, word for word, that Max had accurately predicted. Hearing this made it difficult for Chloe to take in what just transpired. In a state of shock, she lowers herself down on the sofa, as she could feel herself fainting at any moment.

Never before had Max wanted so badly than to join Chloe to comfort her, but she was now face to face with William, who walks in the living room in search of his keys. This was it. If she didn't act fast, the consequences would be catastrophic. No way was she going to let William get in that car. "Uhh, I think I saw them in the bathroom sink upstairs." Max lied, hoping he wouldn't notice the untruth lying behind her eyes.

Thankfully, he had bought it. "Aha! I must have left them there after I took a shower last night. You're a life saver, Max. Let me go check."

_If only he knew I really was trying to save his life. _

When William continues his search upstairs, Max takes advantage of this distraction and throws everything from the coffee table to the floor, frantically searching for the keys herself— as she knew he had found them here before. When she sees shiny silver poking from underneath a magazine, a powerful rush of relief surges through her body.

But her job wasn't over yet. Far from it.

Less than a minute later, footsteps were heard coming back down the stairs. Her eyes quickly look around the room for a better hiding place. In a quick act of thinking, she spots a house plant and runs to it to bury the keys in the soil. There'd be no way he'd ever look in there.

She thought wrong.

He comes back down holding something in his hand; a keyfinder.

"They weren't upstairs, Max, but I did manage to find this beauty. I bought it at a Radio Shack a few days ago since I'm making it a bad habit at losing them. Watch this!" William presses the button to beep for his keys. If the beeping was any indication, they were definitely nearby.

Max's legs wobbled a lot like jello. She never once counted on William to have anything of the sort. God, she felt so fucking stupid that she didn't notice the tracker on the keys before sneaking them in the pot.

_So fucking stupid. _

Walking towards the sound of the beeps, he pauses in front of the plant and stands there in bewilderment, before taking his hand to dig in. As he pulls out the keys, he shakes the remaining soil into the plant, all the while looking around at Max and Chloe. "Now which one of you—"

His eyes catch the dirt on Max's hands. Max was caught in on the act. "Gotta say, Max, I'm a little disappointed. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'll leave you some time to explain, after I get back from picking up Joyce."

"Wait. William... Please, take the bus instead." Max begs him as he walks out the door.

"Dad, _please_ listen to her." Chloe finally snaps out of it and stands up; looking her dad dead in the eyes. "_Please_."

He relents and ponders for a moment. But William doesn't say anything and turns around to step out the door. Max and Chloe both turn their heads to look at each other as they hear his car engine start. They run outside to see him already pulling out of the drive way. Chloe yells for her dad and attempts to sprint towards the car, but her legs weren't fast enough. William was gone.

"No..." Chloe slows down, now afraid for her dad's life. When Max catches up to her, Chloe turns toward her and swallows. "Max... how do you know... for sure?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe... maybe we delayed time so that it doesn't happen.." Max tried to ease the palpable fear and tension in the air. But that answer wasn't good enough. Chloe didn't want to deal with what ifs. She wanted to know if her dad was ever coming home.

They take their time to walk back to the house, and when Max opens the door, she sees Chloe still fixated on the road outside her house. "I'm waiting out here... for dad."

"Then I'll wait right here with you."

The two sit on the concrete steps in the front of the house. Chloe pulls her knees up to her body and lays her face down over her arms. Maybe Max's theory was right. But then, what if she was wrong? Her heart hoped for the best. Her mind feared the worst. But she knew she needed to hold onto the hope above all else.

_Above all else. _

They sat at the front of the house in silence, waiting anxiously for William's arrival. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed to turn into hours. And an hour felt like an entire day. Time seemed less like an instrument keeping reference of the past, present and future. Right now, time was more akin to an instrument of _torture_. It was something Max understood all too well, and witnessed first hand, just how cruel time could be. And how it would _continue_ to be— for, out of the corner of Max's eye, she spots a cop car pulling up to their street. Max's mouth gapes open; tears already forming in her eyes— as she directs her attention at Chloe beside her.

"Wait, Max, why is he pulling up to our house?" Chloe whimpers.

She doesn't respond. But she knows exactly why. And deep down, despite the denial, Chloe knows too.

"_Why_ is he pulling up to our house?!" Chloe stands up in a panic.

_No. No. No. This can't be happening. _

Officer Berry steps out of his patrol car— somber; alone. He solemnly walks up to the front door and takes off his service cap from his head and places it over his chest, kneeling down to Max and Chloe. It takes him a few moments to collect himself before finally finding the right words to say. "Chloe, your mom and dad were in an accident..."

"Wh... wh... what do..."

"I'm sorry. They are with God, now."

Hearing those words, Chloe completely, and _utterly_ breaks down.

And so does Max.

A scream travels through the neighborhood and Chloe lays there, face down in the grass, drowning in her tears. Beside her, equally as inconsolable, was Max, holding her face in her hands— crying. With every excruciating wail Chloe let out, it tore a deeper hole in Max's aching heart. Even after getting a second chance to change everything, she instead created an equally devastating new timeline: one which Chloe was made to suffer.

And Max felt nothing but crushing guilt. Joyce and William, were dead. All because of _her_.

All because of her.

* * *

_ 3 days later _

A familiar sense of deja-vu triggers in Max's mind, as she stands over the caskets of both Joyce and William Price. Sneaking in a glance beside her, Chloe stands there, clad in black, staring down with the deadest, bleakest eyes. For her, there were no more tears left to cry— as she had cried until she couldn't anymore.

She wanted _so bad_ to hug Chloe and soak in all of her despair. But she couldn't. Not now. Chloe was inconsolable. She hadn't spoken to Max or said a word to anyone ever since Berry showed up at her doorstep.

_Why do bad things happen to the best people?_ Max couldn't understand why her best friend had to go through so much. She didn't deserve _any_ of it.

Ryan Caulfield nudges her daughter that it was time to go. Max really doesn't want to leave Chloe there, alone. Where does she go now that both her parents were dead? Why couldn't her dad just take her in to come live with them? She needed a family to love her and support her through this terrible loss.

As the Caulfields get in their car, Max turns around in the back seat and spots a mysterious man walking up behind Chloe, and it appeared he had whispered something into her ear. Chloe remains despondent through all this, still.

_Who is he? _Max doesn't recognize him or the woman holding his arm. There was no time to figure it out, as the car pulls away from the cemetery. Max felt like she was in an endless hell as she watches her best friend, once again, until she fades from view.

Another sleepless night. Another round of tears. Another night of pondering endless questions. How could she even think about sleep? After all, Max felt responsible for robbing Chloe of her family. And that would be something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. Why. Why. WHY was she even given a photo to play God and to fix her mistakes if all it did was create more mistakes? It was beyond Max's realm of comprehension.

But then she thought, would it be possible if she could get a chance to undo everything again? _Fuck_, Max hated herself for thinking that. If she got another chance, somehow, some way, would that reality be _even worse_ than the previous two? Or was the risk worth it?

_You can't play God anymore. You have no idea what you're doing. _

Max covers her face in her pillow.

It didn't matter anymore. Life now was more scary than the utter darkness she experienced while comatose. Oh how could she only _imagine_ how scary it was for Chloe, who is now without a mother and father to shield her from the horrors of this new world Max had changed for the worse.

Max didn't want that to be the outcome. She'd have to play God after all. She'd _have_ to try again.

Turning on her lamp beside her bed post, she slides open the drawer and pulls out the photograph she used to travel back. She sees Chloe and herself smiling at the time, completely unaware of what was yet to come. The longer she focused, the more her head hurt. Just as it did when she did it the first time. Max has to force herself to look away. _So she did still have these powers. _

Fear was holding her back. Going back into time again, without a foolproof game plan would be such an unwise decision. She would have to take her time to think things over, certainly.

_Tomorrow. I'll try tomorrow. _

Turning off the light beside her, Max again, attempts to close her eyes to try to get what little sleep she could to refresh her scorched, troubled mind.

When dawn arrived, Max woke up to find an unexpected older text sent by Chloe about an hour ago. Hopefully this was a sign that she was feeling better today. She was quick to open it.

—

Chloe: hey, let's hang today k Max?

Max: You sure you feel up to it? With everything that you're going through..

Chloe: i've never been more sure. you're all i have left.

Max: Anything you need, Chloe.

Chloe: you know where American Rust is?

Max: I do. Is that where you want to meet up?

Chloe: yeah and no. we are going on a little pirate adventure and that'll be our starting point.

Max: Are we going to find real buried treasure?

Chloe: you know we will.

Max: I'll be there in half an hour.

Chloe: i'm already here. Take your time.

—

American Rust was such a strange place to meet up and go on said pirate adventure. Max wracked her brain figuring out the significance of the location and why Chloe wanted to be _here_ of all places. They had so many other hang out spots. Why a creepy junkyard?

Arriving at the entrance, she identifies Chloe leaning on the hood of a crushed automobile; drinking what appeared to be a bottle of whiskey. The whiskey used to have a home in William's chinaware cabinet, but evidently Chloe found it and was doing whatever she could to numb the pain. For Chloe Price, this bottle was a lifeline; a quick fix in the hopes it would make this meet up a little easier.

Chloe sees Max approach and she attempts to hide the drink behind her back. She wasn't expecting Max to arrive before she could finish the bottle. As for the reasons why, Chloe didn't want her best friend to see how far she had fallen.

"How are you holding up?"

_Stupid, stupid question Max. It should be obvious. _

She never was good at giving emotional support.

"Better now that you're with me." Chloe knows that Max knows, so she doesn't hide it anymore. Chloe pulls out the beverage and takes a quick swig, before throwing the bottle against an old sign— smashing the glass all to pieces.

"Can I show show you something, Max?" She wipes the drip off her chin with the back of her hand.

"The treasure, I presume?" Max injects a little playfulness in this awkward situation.

Chloe says nothing and guides Max through all the scraps and heaps of metal and steel, and stops short behind a broken down school bus. They eventually come to a halt. Chloe nods her head in the direction of none other than William's car, that is in a nearly unrecognizable heap; save for the still intact tag on the front. Goosebumps begin to form all over Max's forearms. She slowly walks her way over and brushes her fingers against the severely dented hood. Memories of all the trips they all used to take together begin to overwhelm her.

"Mom and dad are still here. You know, I still see them. I still feel them." Chloe hauntingly replies.

Max's lips quiver as she takes a step back from all that remains of the vehicle.

"You don't believe me, do you?" The older teen sulks.

"Actually... Chloe... I _do_."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not crazy. Listen, I never told you the reason why things are the way they are now. When you had died, you still came to me... in the form of a blue butterfly. I couldn't see you, but I knew you were there. Then I heard your voice. You told me— you told me to look to the pieces of our past, and that picture we took the morning everything happened, it just... appeared." Max reaches in her pocket and pulls out the photograph in question. She strokes the filmy surface with her thumb before handing it over to Chloe.

Chloe closely inspects it and looks back up at Max. "I told you to come here?"

Max further explains herself. "I looked at the photo and the next thing I knew, I blacked out and ended up back here. Back to you. Chloe. I tried to make things right for you. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened..."

"Don't be..."

Before Max could react, Chloe envelops Max in a warm embrace. Resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, Max felt like she didn't deserve this hug after what she did. Or more to the point, what she _didn't _do.

"Hey, I promised an adventure, Max. The lighthouse is just 2 miles west. I've really been itching to go back." Chloe lets go and points her finger up at their old safe haven.

It had been a long time since Max had been but she was more than ready for the change of scenery. "Ready to set sail, captain?" Max awkwardly tries to get Chloe in the mood to be the innocent kids they used to be.

"Batten down the hatches! Heave ho, Long Max Silver!" Chloe surprised Max with enthusiasm. It seemed Max was successful in getting a tiny piece of that old Chloe back, even if it was only for a fleeting moment. With the lighthouse as their next destination, the two begin their journey— following train tracks on the way there. Max and Chloe interlock hands, trying to maintain balance on the steel beams despite Chloe's slight intoxication. When Chloe looks beside her, she comforts her freckly friend with a smile. However, this wasn't the same smile Max was used to. Under normal circumstances, Max adored her smiles, but now, it only made her more unsettled— for this wasn't a real Chloe smile. This smile was extremely hollow.

Max became increasingly, and rightfully worried about her future state of mind.

"It... sure is beautiful out here." Max tries to maintain small talk. Anytime Max was faced with drama, she felt no different than a turtle going back in it's shell. There was clear self hatred for how she handles everything. Max felt like she wasn't helping.

"Know what I hate about this time of year?" Chloe asks in rhetoric. "The fact that winter is right around the corner."

"Really? This time of year gives me some comfort."

"And why is that?" Chloe wondered.

"When leaves fall, I see it as the tree shedding itself from what's holding it back. And no matter what, the tree knows that after every harsh winter, it'll be whole again."

Realizing what that analogy referred to, Chloe shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, but that's a winter I don't see ever ending."

"It might not ever, but I can promise you, no matter what happens, I _promise_ you, no matter how long it takes, I'll see you through it to the end. Even if it never happens. For either of us. Even if you never get over the hurt, I won't let you suffer alone."

It took days for Max Caulfield to finally dig deep for the words she wanted to say.

This was supposed to bring Chloe comfort, but it only hurt her even more, as she finally confessed and let go of Max. "Look... The real reason why I brought you here is... I— I'm moving away to Salt Lake City. Dad's brother, Aaron and his wife, they're taking me in to live with them." You could tell admitting this devastated Chloe greatly.

The confession felt like a hot knife plunging into Max's heart. It all made sense now. That man who was speaking to Chloe at the funeral, was William's brother. And Chloe brought the two of them out here to spend one last time together before leaving her, _and_ Arcadia Bay behind.

Then it happened. Max was once again, at a loss for words. She stopped walking and bit her bottom lip. A gust of wind enables the colorful leaves at their feet to twirl in the air around them. "Chloe...I—" Max's words were falling short as a train whistle signifies it's impending approach cuts her off. "Shit. We got to move, Chloe."

As the train rapidly closes in on them, Max retreats from the train tracks. When she notices that Chloe isn't following beside her, she glances back to see Chloe standing in the middle of the railroad.

Still.

Unmoving.

It was that familiar look. Seeing that look in her eye again... that same look she had at the funeral, Max knew.

Chloe wasn't Chloe anymore.

Chloe had _given up_.

"I'm sorry... I'm not strong enough. Please turn away. I love you, Max! Always!" She raised her voice over the train's incoming commotion.

"CHLOE! NO!"

Before the train was mere feet from colliding into her, Max quickly tackles Chloe off the track causing them to tumble against a tree on the outskirts. With Max's heart racing in what seemed like thousands of heartbeats a second, she crawls to, and hovers over Chloe to see if she was okay. Max was met with rejection as Chloe scurried away from her.

"Why didn't you let me die?!" Chloe hollered in pain. "I don't think I can deal with losing you... and... I just want to be with mom and dad... I want to be with mom and dad." Chloe's fingers twitch and she rocks back and forth in additional misery.

It was foolish to try and pretend like she knew what Chloe was going through. Sometimes, words weren't enough to seal the cracks in someone's soul. So Max sits herself beside Chloe, and doesn't speak.

She doesn't move.

She doesn't think.

The weight of Chloe's decision to end it all, catches up to the now orphaned teen, as she collapses her weary head onto Max's lap. Max could feel her warm tears soak in through her jeans. "I— I am... so... so..." she too, can't speak. Chloe felt like she was a ship sinking to the bottom of an ocean and the lighthouse was her means of safety and security.

Chloe finally manages to speak. "I was so stupid..."

Max stirs above her. It really hurt her hearing her best friend in the whole wide world question the kind of person she was. "Don't say that. Please, please don't. You're really, really smart. You're the most amazing person I've ever known, or _ever_ _will_ know. I know you're feeling helpless right now. I know you feel like you have nothing to live for. And yes, you may have lost them... but you'll _never_ lose me. You don't have to worry about anything changing okay? You're dealing with so much stuff. You don't deserve _any_ of this. Chloe... listen. Even if you never... even if you're moving away for good, we're always together, okay? Even when we're apart. We're still Max... and Chloe. You know I will always, always love you... please... just stay strong. You'll never _ever _be alone." She embraces Chloe as tightly as her shot, weakened muscles would allow.

"When I go, promise... you won't forget about me..." Chloe turns up to, and gazes into her best friend's soft azure eyes for comfort.

"Never." Max leans down and kisses Chloe's warm forehead and continues to cradle Chloe in her arms. If this ship had in fact, sunk, Max was going to go down with her captain.

_Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. More heartbreak. As you can tell, reread every chapter and you’ll find many parallels to the main game. I assure you they aren’t just references. There is a very good reason for them.
> 
> Need I remind you that this story is indeed relentless in from top to bottom. But I can promise you there will be extremely feel good, cathartic moments too. We are in the last 4 chapters where the meat of the story lies. Hopefully you guys won’t be disappointed when I tell you there will be a 2 week hiatus after Chapter 9 next week. Thank you all, those who have stuck by this story thus far. Can’t begin to thank you for your support.


	9. How To Save A Life [Part 2]

* * *

The time had come to bid farewell.

Max escorts a silent Chloe to her old home, where Aaron and his wife Tiffany were making sure things were in order at the former Price residence, before they would all depart for Utah.

The pair arrives at the front yard of Chloe's home. Now that they were here, neither one of them knew just _what the hell_ to say to each other. But both knew this would be the last time they would see the other in the flesh for some time. Very few things in this world were harder than saying goodbye to the one you love most. For Max Caulfield, this would be the _second_ time this week she would have to lose her best friend.

"I guess this is it, huh..." Chloe sulked.

Max could feel her lips twist in displeasure. "This isn't goodbye, Chloe. You know that."

"You don't know that for sure. It just might be..." Chloe remains unconvinced, even now.

A churning nausea in her stomach and a feeling of dread swept over Max. Maybe she was overreacting, but it seemed like she was insinuating another attempt to kill herself again.

"Stop. I never want to hear you say that ever again..."

"Say what?" Chloe looks away. She knew what she meant.

Instead of scolding Chloe's choice of words, Max tearfully grabs Chloe's hands and interlocks her fingers in between her's. "Just promise me, please."

"Max, I—,"

"_Please_."

"I promise..." Chloe says, ashamed of herself.

Max and Chloe gently bump heads as hot tears roll down their cheeks. The two childhood friends wish they could stay here in this moment forever. After all, this is where they felt safe. Since they were children, they had always been tethered by the hip. It was the one life they've ever known. Instead, circumstance would have it for them to be adrift in a sea of horror and uncertainty. And that scared both of them. Immensely.

Max tries to break away first but Chloe tightens her grip. "Please don't let go. I'm... I'm fucking terrified."

"Chloe, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, too."

Moved by her genuineness, Chloe brings Max's hands up to her lips and kisses them. "I love you more than anything, Max." The sting in Chloe's heart intensified.

"I love you too. You have _no_ idea how much. Ju— just remember to stay strong for me, okay? Okay?"

"I will." Chloe choked back her tears as she finally unlocks her grip on Max. "Please go. Do it before I freak..."

"You sure?" Max wipes her wet face with her bare arm.

Chloe nods. But that was a lie. Of course Chloe doesn't want Max to go. And Max doesn't want to leave. But fighting it any longer only prolonged the pain they were in. It was now time they had to go their separate ways.

Max slowly backs away from Chloe and starts to tread the long walk home. And Chloe relentlessly chews the inside of her cheek in anxiousness seeing her go. Chloe takes off inside her home in a sprint, and goes upstairs to painfully peer out the window to see Max, now far in the distance. The freckled brunette down below feels eyes on her as she turns to the house that she had cherished as her secondary home. Her gaze is drawn to Chloe watching her from above, which nearly brings her to the breaking point.

Max turns her back, continuing walking away until she disappears from Chloe's line of sight.

_Both of them were devastated_ _. _

For Chloe, when she imagined setting sail to places far beyond the Bays of Arcadia, she never would have imagined going at it alone. Not without Max. Long had they dreamed of living a life with each other. They had plans to buy a house together once they grew up. They had plans of going to the same college and making frequent road trips when they could afford it. Max and Chloe planned to do _everything _together. As they both found out, life always finds a way to throw you curveballs. Despite this, there was a sliver of hope she clung onto that those dreams would still come true.

But for Max, the cruelty of history had repeated itself and pulled the two apart yet again. It was almost as if they were _destined_ this way— that it was inevitable that they'd keep falling apart; that they'd always lose each other in some way or another.

How could it possibly be inevitable? Wasn't there at _least_ one scenario where everything wasn't so fucked up?

What about this supposed gift? For what rhyme or reason was Max given an opportunity to come to this _exact_ moment in time? Why did those whispers of Chloe tell her that they could be together again, if 'fate' was going to keep pulling them apart, even in this new world she was thrust into, as well?

_Where did I go wrong?_

Replaying everything in her head, there were so many things she could have done differently. Like tossing the keys outside of the house. Could have tried to tell William what she had told Chloe, only, she had nothing to go on as far as convincing him. She knew she had to let him play his part in order for Chloe to believe her. Maybe that could have been the main mistake. Maybe she should have gone to him first.

But she didn't _know_. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment where she went wrong.

And she was suffering for it.

Most of all, she was suffering because Chloe was suffering. That look in her eye as she gave up. That look of surrender. That look of desolation and despair would undoubtedly be burned in her mind, forever.

And that's exactly why she had to try again.

_Because this wasn't the way things ought to be._

It didn't matter how it would be done, Max knew she had to change everything again. As long as she had the power to do.

And she did.

When Max finally returned home, she walked past Ryan in the kitchen without saying a word, and headed upstairs to her room where she'd have uninterrupted peace and quiet to contemplate.

But as Max crept closer to her room, she hears the faint sound of country music playing on the other side of the door. This definitely didn't seem right. She knew for _sure_ that she never left her radio on. As a matter of fact, it hadn't even seen use in _days. _This was a very clear indication that someone had to have been in her room, but it would have been uncharacteristic of her mom and dad to fiddle around with her belongings.

There was only one way to find out.

With reluctance, she squeezes the doorknob in her grip and slowly turns it. When the door opens ever so slightly, she peeks her head through the crack. What she sees, makes her heart nearly stop. There was William Price, sitting at the edge of her bed looking through a heap of photographs and smiling in contentment.

"Come sit down with me. I don't bite." William looks up at Max and pats down a spot beside him. Feeling intimidated by the phantom in her presence, she hesitantly accepts the invitation, Max trudges over and plants herself next to him. Sitting idly, Max stares William up and down in confusion. _Is this... real?_

But William pays no mind to her wonder, and goes back to observing more photographs. Soon, Max's eyes were fixated on the polaroids in his hands.

"I see you've been putting my camera to good use! These are really good. You have such a knack for the right angles and lighting."

"You were such a good person..."

"Were? Aren't I now, still?" He takes a break and snickers at Max's comment.

"I just can't help but feel like I took you away from this world... and from Chloe." Max replies guiltily. 

"You can't blame yourself for that. Maybe it's my fault that I really wanted that mocha," William cracks a joke and goes back to sifting through the pictures. "You know, this is a really good picture." William holds a photograph to show Max. It was revealed to be the accidental selfie she took in the hospital the day she woke up. "You have a gift, you know. I take it you'll use it wisely."

"Wisely? I—I don't know what you mean." Max stammered while seeking more elaboration.

"For most people, you take a picture in the present, right? But _then_, that picture becomes a moment of the past. Now see, you are a special one, you know. Because it's only _you_, that can also dictate the future using a camera."

"But William, _why me_? How is any of this possible?" Max bombarded this phantom with more questions.

"I don't have those answers, Max. But what I can tell you is this: By going through time, you've sped up your own. You are human. And us humans, above all else, are _all_ on borrowed time."

"So what you're saying is, if I go back again, I could die?" Max is fearful of his ominous phrasing.

"You can use this photo to try again. Or, you can stay right where you are and ride out the storm." William doesn't directly answer her question.

Max is hesitant to answer him right away. For now, she is outweighing her options and puzzling the pros and cons together in her head as quickly as possible, and yet, she still never takes her eyes off the polaroid. She says nothing and nods towards the picture that William has in his fingertips.

William just wears his usual carefree smile. "You've made your decision?"

"I have..."

William hands over the photo of herself and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "You are really brave for going through with this, Max. You love her a lot, don't you?"

"I do..."

"If I were alive, I would do the same as you. We make huge sacrifices for the ones we love. Even if it means we have to suffer for it. And I want you to know, for that, I'm so proud of you."

Max feels his arm getting lighter and feels tickling running down her back. Taking a quick glance beside her, William is flickering; burning and turning to ashes. Shocked, Max jumps up out of bed and watches William fade out of existence. When he completely disappears, a loud, repeating tap comes from her window. It's a raven. Max moves closer to it and before she can open the window, there's a deafening caw that pierces Max's eardrums before it flaps its wings and flies away.

_First a butterfly. Now a raven?_

Not knowing what to make of what all had just transpired, Max feels a picture that is now in her right hand.

Her full attention is directed to the selfie. Deep down inside, she knows not to tamper with time again, but she feels it becoming an obsession; an uncontrollable thirst to rectify. But what if William was right? What if it would kill her?

No. Enough of overthinking everything. Max had her mind already made up. It was time.

She stares down and concentrates on the photo. A red glow distorts her vision, and a quick and relentless headache completely debilitates Max and sends her crashing head first onto the floor. Blood trickles from her nose as she tries to pull herself up. The pain has become unbearable as yellow-brown foam oozes from her mouth.

She attempted to holler for Ryan and Vanessa but nothing comes out, save for more foam pouring from her lips.

No use. There was nothing left in the tank. She gives up and her eyes shut. The familiarity of darkness surrounds her.

* * *

_Click._

A flash of a polaroid camera starts to burn Max's retina. She closes her eyes shut and forces them as tight as they could go as a reaction to the bright light. When she reopens them, she found herself back in the hospital, holding a camera in her hands. But most important of all, Chloe is sitting next to her. _Her _Chloe.

"I guess that was a bad idea. Are you alright?" Chloe takes the camera out of Max's grasp and places it on the stand beside them.

She had done it.

This moment right here, this _one _moment, was all Max wanted to come back to the most. Oh, how she wanted to hold Chloe in her arms and never let her go. She wanted to let Chloe know how much she loved her and that she was happy to see her. But now wasn't the time. There would be time for celebration later. Most importantly, there were more pressing matters she had to tend with. Like, for example, how to tell your best friend you're a fucking time traveler. Again. Or how to tell your friend she's in danger. _Again_.

Max had a job to do. And every decision she makes henceforth would be critical. Not only for Chloe's sake, but for her's as well. This could be her _only_ chance. So, Max gathers herself and exhales a deep breath. The first thing on the list to do was get more information about _why_ Chloe was in danger.

"Hey, uh, Chloe... could you explain something to me?"

"Umm, sure! Whatever you need."

"You told me you were in deep shit. Could you elaborate?"

"Not much to say, Max. I just got busted for pot is all." Chloe is very clearly nervous and uncomfortable talking about it and Max sees right through it.

"Chloe... this is going to come out of left field, but, how do you know Damon Merrick?"

The mood and atmosphere in the room had completely changed. "Max?" Chloe gulped and squirmed back in the bedside chair. "How do _you_ know about Damon? I only had a run in with him 3 hours ago and—"

"Please, Chloe, this is really important. You need to tell me what's really going on. I know you don't want to worry me, but it's far too late for that."

"Okay, but you have to tell me what you know, too." Chloe places her now sweaty palms on her knees and rubs them back and forth to dry. She starts to speak after taking the time to carefully go over her words in her head. "I was... held at gunpoint. I had to run an errand for someone to return some owed drug money and this fucking... this psycho... is there waiting for me at my truck. I could feel him press a gun to the back of my head. I thought I was dead, but the woman I took the money from tried to get him to back off. They get in a scuffle over the gun and I just fucking ran. I don't know what the fuck came over me, but I left her to die. As I sped off, I heard a gunshot. I figured the cops would be looking for me, so I hid my truck at the junkyard and walked home. A few hours later I get a phone call from your mom telling me you're awake. That's all I know. I'm so fucking sorry I didn't say anything to you. I figured there was a time and a place, and I didn't want you to worry about me. Now please, tell me, how did you know all of this?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm just weirded the fuck out is all." A nervous sweat begins to bead above Chloe's brow.

"Then please stay the night here. With me. I won't take no for an answer."

"Max, what—"

Max feels herself breaking again, but she stops herself. Because the number one priority right now is to stay strong and make sure everything goes right this time. It might not be an easy pill for Chloe to swallow, but she doesn't have a choice _but_ to. "He'll come looking for you. Here's exactly what'll happen if you don't listen to me. You leave here to go home, and you want to come back the next morning to show me our time capsule we buried when we were kids. Only, you never make it back."

These words send Chloe into a shiver. "Holy shit, this is really real. You even know I dug up the time capsule..."

"Yes. There is also a second phone in your pocket." Max also makes sure to point out in order for to further convince her. But Chloe was already convinced. She knew from the moment Max asked her about Damon. It was just really hard to come to terms knowing her best friend had this newfound gift of foresight.

Which reminded her— Chloe's memories took her to the day of the accident and remembered how apprehensive Max had been about them joining William to go pick up Joyce.

"Did you... know something then, too?"

"No, I just had a strange feeling."

"So you have a sixth sense, can tell the future, and were consciously aware the _entire_ time you were in a coma?" Chloe is shaken, but completely amazed.

"There's so much more I have to tell you."

"Start from the beginning... tell me everyth—"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, something extremely abnormal catches Chloe's eye from her peripheral vision.

"What the fuck... M—max? Look down!"

To their surprise, the photograph Max snapped of herself was completely blank.

Max and Chloe frantically assess around the room to see all of the photos Chloe decorated the room with— all of which only Max had taken— had also become blanked out.

_Please, this can't happen. Not now. _

In a panic, Max grabs the camera beside her and takes another picture of herself.

_Click. _

This one remained untouched. But Max wasn't assured. The two wait until some very few short minutes pass, when they see this one too had ended up in the same manner of all of her other photos.

"No, no, no, this doesn't make sense." Max quickly takes _another_ picture to be sure.

_Click._

Max was completely rattled. If something were to happen to Chloe, she had no other way to use another photograph. Unless, she could use it during the small window of time she was given until it completely had become vacant.

Blank.

_Click. _

Blank.

Watching her friend freaking out, Chloe has no choice but to take the camera out of her grip. Max’s obsession only made Chloe more unsettled.

As the camera leaves her hands, that’s when Max snaps out of it and is equally startled by her own actions as well. "I'm sorry that I freaked out," she apologizes. "You have no idea the hell I had to go through to get back to you. Those photos were my only means to make things right..."

"Wait, do you mean you can—"

"I can use them to go back in time..."

"_Fuck_. Holy shit. Okay, that would explain a lot." Chloe feels sick to her stomach. "Christ, I... I feel like I'm having another panic attack. I really don't know how, but this day seems to be getting more bizarre by the minute." Chloe tries to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"So now you know. Sorry if I came on too strong, but I had to get you to believe me."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe anything this week." Chloe slumps over in the chair and stressfully runs her fingers through her blue hair.

_Knock knock knock_

Max and Chloe jolt from the sudden noise.

"Hey girls, we're coming in!" Ryan hollers from the other side of the door.

"Two minutes!" Max yells from her bed. Something had to be done before they came in. "Chloe, can you get rid of the photos for me?"

"Wait, why?"

"I don't want to freak anyone else out right now. For now, let's just keep this between you and me, okay?"

"I'm on it."

Chloe reaches up and snatches the blank polaroids from the banners hanging above the bed and takes a few out of the picture frames on the table. She tries to shove as many as she could into the pockets of a photo album. Tucking it under her arm, she goes to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Max asks in a panic.

"Getting rid of the evidence. Don't worry Max, I'm not leaving the hospital. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The door opens and the Caulfields and the Price's enter the room to greet Max. Nobody notices Chloe slipping out the door with the album. Except for Max. The outpour of love from her family and Chloe’s was now overshadowed by the concern of Chloe never returning. It’s all she can even think about while everyone crowds her room.

-

After visitation was over, and a little more than an hour and a half later, night begins to fall and Max is worrying more than she should be. Chloe hadn't made it back. But she trusted Chloe when she said she wouldn't leave the hospital. Max knew she was just being paranoid, but understandably so. It’s just that she was haunted by deja vu all over again.

Peculiarly, the hospital is an eerie quiet, as she hears no footsteps in the halls outside the door. No chatter from the hospital staff. No patients screaming. Just the subtle sound of the ticking of the clock’s hands as she counts every second with it. The time was now 8:57. It had been two hours. Max desperately wants to get up and find Chloe on her own, but she knows her weakened legs in this timeline wouldn’t allow that to happen. The clock keeps ticking above her head.

9:26.

When all of her hope seemed lost, the door creeps open and Chloe sneaks her way in, much to Max's supreme delight. There were tears of joy streaming down Max's face as Chloe goes to sit back down beside her.

"I had to wait till the right moment for the doctors to get lost. Visiting hours are over now, you know. Sorry I worried you." Chloe reaches over and brushes the tears off Max's freckled cheek with her thumb.

"I thought I lost you. For the third time this week and—"

"I'm not going anywhere." Chloe assured her before she could finish her sentence. Hearing those words gave Max great relief that she would at least be safe for the night. Chloe leans over and rests her head beside Max, closing her eyes. Following suit, for the first time in a long while, Max finally drifts off to sleep on her own accord—in the presence of the person she loved most.

It was official. Max and Chloe, are reunited again.

* * *

** _—_ **

** _—_ **

_ **Earlier that evening...** _

An Arcadia Bay police car pulls into American Rust. The vehicle comes to a halt, and when the driver's door is ejected open, a mustached man dressed in uniform, makes his exit.

His name tag reads 'David Madsen'.

He received a tip from one of the students that a pick up truck with a chipped beige paint job and rusted brown doors, had rushed from the scene after the shooting at Blackwell. From said tip, there also appeared to be a teen with short, blue hair behind the wheel, although this eyewitness failed to give a name.

David finds the truck from the description and he inspects the inside for any form of identification they might have left inside in a hurry. He checks in the dashboard for any insurance papers. None. He searches the floorboards and under the seats. When he feels around under the crevice of the driver's seat, his fingers touch metal, and he curiously retrieves the item. It's a personalized Zippo lighter with a name engraved.

The name?

Chloe E. Price.

_Bingo. _

David Madsen slips the lighter in his pocket and hops back in his vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New developments here. I wanted to bring back elements of Before the Storm where Chloe used to see William in her visions. Those were always the most touching part of the game other than Chloe’s and Rachel’s friendship growing. 
> 
> I also wanted to change a few things pertaining to Max’s powers. I always thought it was a bit lame there were no heavy repercussions using them. There will be severe penalties to follow for repeated use, as this story shows. The main villain of my story is time travel itself. I also negated her normal rewind powers and instead gave her only the ability to go back via photographs. 
> 
> As they say, this action will have consequences. If abused further, of course. 
> 
> The next chapter will be something all of you will deeply enjoy. We are down to just a small handful of chapters left so it’s endgame time.


	10. 10 Things I Love About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. In thanks to the holidays, and dealing with a death of someone close, I delayed it twice, but this one turned out longer than I thought. About 3 times longer than the norm. So relax, grab a drink and enjoy this one.

It had been two days of constant bloodwork, scans, and relentless therapy. And it had been a few hours since the start of the day until Max had caught a break. Being completely out of it was a giant understatement, and to make matters worse, she had to endure _months_ of this. Months of being in this stupid bed. In this stupid room. In this stupid hospital. Her eyes narrow trying to make sense of the clock hanging on the wall of her room. Why she cared about the time, she had no clue. What she _really_ thought of, was where Chloe had been after all this time.

No need to panic. Max trusted Chloe was nearby, that much she knew, but she had been in her room two hours now and there was _still _no hide nor hair of her Bluebeard. What was even stranger, was that her mother was MIA too. She knew that Ryan wouldn't be here any time soon, as he was currently at work. So that left Max all alone.

_So where could they have gone?_

* * *

Walking back from outside getting a breath of fresh air, Vanessa Caulfield is on her way to her daughter's room before being stopped by their primary physician, Dr. Danovic. "Mrs. Caulfield?" the doctor straightens his glasses and pulls Vanessa aside. His clipboard contained a neat stack of numerous test results. He begins to sift and glance through them all before speaking with the woman in front of him. "Maxine has shown, how do I say this? Really incredible results."

Elation swept over Vanessa as this news broke out. "So my daughter is going to be okay?" she didn't want to give her hopes up just in case there was bad news to follow, but Dr. Danovic's face looked reassuring enough. "More than okay. Ma'm, I've been in the field for 44 years and I've never seen anything like it. Usually patients who wake from a coma, especially after long periods of time, lose the ability to communicate, lose their memory, and have to relearn basic life skills. Maxine has muscle atrophy, but her mind is somehow sharp as a tack. That is next to impossible given the circumstances."

"That's sounds like, really good news." Vanessa almost shed a tear, her mind finally falling at ease that the nightmare was just about over.

"Your daughter is a living miracle. Yes, it's very good news."

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" Vanessa wondered, as Max still couldn't quite move around too much.

"She still needs a lot of physical therapy over the next few months. But knowing what we know now, there's a good chance her recovery will be quicker. She's free to go, however, we still have to have regular visits for the next few months. We already assigned you an orthopedic doctor she needs to assist her on getting her back into shape."

"How will she be getting around in the meantime?"

"We prescribed her a wheelchair and a walker. You can pick it up at our pharmacy." Danovic scribbles his name on a prescription note and hands it to Vanessa. "Any questions?"

Nothing in particular crosses her mind. She's too enthralled by the news. "No, not this moment. I'll let you know if I... have anything."

The doctor takes a bow and departs.

After hearing this news and feeling overjoyed, she makes a pit stop to the restroom, trying her hardest to withhold her joyous tears seeping from her eyes. She presses down the paper towel dispenser to retrieve a wad to clean herself up. Her smile never leaves her face, however, as now, her baby was free at last.

The door opens which makes Vanessa perk up to try and pull herself together for whoever walked in on her in the current state she was in. That person had been none other than Chloe Price. When Chloe sees Vanessa sniffling back more tears, she panics and rushes to comfort her. "Ms. Caulfield, what happened? What's wrong?" her voice quakes in fear.

"Chloe, they are letting her go. She's coming home!"

"They said she'd be here for months. What changed?" Chloe was ecstatic but also very confused in this sudden change of plans.

"Danovic told me that she's in perfect mental and emotional health. She's extremely coherent as you know, and tests show no signs of brain damage. The only thing she has to work on is getting her muscles back in shape, which means lots of physical therapy."

"So she's really fine? She's really good to go?"

"Yes." Vanessa cocks a lovely smile that let Chloe know that everything was really, truly alright again.

Before Chloe could think to say anything else, Vanessa wraps her arms around Chloe and holds her close. Chloe reciprocates the gesture and hugs her in much of the same fashion. They both knew the road to recovery had only just begun, but bringing Max home was the biggest victory they had in their lives for quite some time.

"You should tell her." Vanessa whispers into her ear.

"What? Really?"

"She really would love to hear it from you. You've been so, so great to her and our family. I really appreciate everything you've done for my daughter." The proud mom pulls away and gives a reassuring smile.

"Coming from you, that means so much, Ms. Caulfield."

"It's Vanessa. You're family now, no need for formalities," Vanessa fixes Chloe's bangs still sticking to her forehead from sleeping face down on the side of Max's bed the past two nights. "That's much better. You look fantastic! Now go. I'll be there in a few moments, _after_ I can stop crying."

"Thanks Ms... Vanessa," Chloe corrected herself. "thank you so much." And with that, she takes off in a sprint to go tell Max the good news.

The door opens and Chloe stands in the doorway and sees Max apparently resting. "You taking a cat nap, SuperMax?" she makes her way over and nudges her shoulder.

"Not sleeping, just resting my eyes. Those lights are _super _bright." her eyes open and are met by the bluest eyes she ever seen.

Making herself comfortable beside her, Chloe sees a mostly eaten tray of food left over on the stand. Great sign! It seemed as if they deemed her okay to try and eat solid foods now. This excites Chloe as she knew her friend was returning back to normal habits with little issue. Well, most normal habits. Max was still pretty helpless getting up and moving around too much, but it's a small price to pay given the time she was out. Noticing the mess on Max's face that the nurse left behind after feeding her, Chloe grabs a wet wipe on the table and proceeds to clean the crust off the corner's of Max's lips. As good as the doctors were here, none of them seemed to be as attentive as Chloe was. "What'd you have to eat?"

"Oatmeal. It wasn't very good though."

"It's hospital food, when has it ever been up to par?"

"I'll say, never. Where were you by the way?"

"Uh, just taking care of some things."

An ability Max always seemed to have, was knowing when Chloe lied about something. Max didn't need superpowers to know this. It was just the perks of best friendship. Having known this, something shiny tucked in Chloe's pocket catches her eye. It didn't take long until she realized what it was.

"Are those keys?"

Chloe knew better than to play dumb. She was caught. No question. "Yeah. I took mom to work while they had you for an MRI."

Feeling betrayed, Max snapped back at her. "You aren't supposed to leave. Not until we figure out some way to catch Damon!"

Chloe patiently sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Look, you know I can't be a prisoner here. I have a dad that needs to be cared for too, and I had to run him an appointment while mom is busy slaving away at Two Whales. I'd love to stay here with you forever, if it meant you were happy, but I can't be there 24/7."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Obviously I didn't want to upset you. Ignorance is bliss, after all."

"I'm not mad at you. I would never. I'm just fucking terrified. And I realize I'm really overreacting and being controlling, but losing you isn't something I ever want to do, _ever _again."

"I completely understand. I would have reacted the same exact way if I knew what you knew. But enough about that, do you want to hear the good news?"

Max pitifully pulls herself up, and nods.

"They are letting you go, kiddo. You've done your time." Chloe's smile burned big and bright.

Although the news brought relief, Max was also extremely confused. "I heard them say I would be in here for months?"

"I thought so too. I asked your mom the same exact thing. But look, Max, you have completely baffled every doctor in this building. The tests, well, they all came back completely fine. You aren't a typical coma patient. When they awake after long periods of time, they have to be retrained how to do everything. Meanwhile, you're alert, you're speaking and can move around just fine. Mostly anyway. And you know what? I think it has something to do with those powers."

Max agreed. What else could it be? Ever since she woke up, Max had been anything but a normal girl. With that being said, Max had a different theory on the matter. This one concerned the possibility that she wasn't alone in performing this miracle. The last two days after waking up, left her time to think and try to piece everything together and how exactly she would have these 'gifts'. "Hear me out on this, Chlo. What if I'm not me? Like, fully me?"

Already lost, Chloe cocks her head. "What, did they give you an extra dose of medication or something? I'm not sure that I follow."

"When I went back through the first photo, I took control of my old self. But now that I think about it, what if another Max has control of _me_?"

"Wait, you think that—"

"Chloe, think about it. How else would I have had a bad feeling about getting in that car? And how else do I remember everything so clearly despite being a vegetable the past few months? Heck, I even remembered what William said, word for word when he was talking to Joyce. It's my physical body I'm having trouble with, not my memories."

"How many times are you going to mindfuck me? So now you're insinuating I'm talking with _two_ Max Caulfields?"

_Not necessarily._

"No. Well I don't know, for now it's just a theory. I can't say for certain and I'm still trying to piece a lot of things together."

"You ever think it could just be you were born with that shit and the crash was a catalyst to reawaken your hidden potential?" Chloe fires back with a theory of her own.

It could have gone either way. When it all boiled down to it, neither one of them knew exactly how they came about or why her photos were now disappearing. Those moments Max caught in a flash were all gone, and now exist only in memory. At that point, it didn't matter how she got these powers. What really mattered is how long they'd last and if she'd take a picture that wouldn't disappear, ever again.

All of this overthinking made Chloe's head hurt. She assumed Max was thinking the same. "I say you've done enough thinking. If you think too hard, there's a fair chance you'll be here for awhile longer because your head might explode. So tell me, what are you most excited for now that you're free as a butterfly?"

"Ughh. Well. I definitely can't wait for my bed again. And to actually eat some real food."

The mention of good food makes a lightbulb go off in Chloe's head. "Say, Max, do you remember what I said to you about treating you to a meal when you get out of here?"

"Of course."

"Well, what do you say we have a date today? I'll treat you to some tasty grub, and if you feel up to it, we'll catch Blade Runner. I got the full cut, too. I gotta talk to your mom and dad about it to see if it's okay by them but that's something you would like to do, right?"

Fuck. Hard decision. Max was extremely spent. This proposal seemed like an extremely tall order, but at the same time, she wanted it so bad; her aching, weakened body be damned. Having some kind of normalcy, _any _kind of normalcy would be fucking great, she thought. And who was she to refuse that?

"I could use a distraction."

It's settled then. Chloe stood up and edged her way towards the door. "That's the spirit! I'll be right back. I'm going to have a talk with your mom to see what she thinks. Either way, you're coming home with either one of us. Fingers crossed your parents allow it."

Max doubted it, knowing her parents, but Chloe was always very good at reasoning and getting people on her side. _Maybe_ she has a chance.

When Chloe stepped out, she didn't have to undergo a search, as Vanessa was already waiting outside the room making phone calls. With patience, Chloe waits for her to finish before asking her the question. "Hey, is it okay if I take Max out for a bit? We are just gonna have a bite to eat and go see dad back at the house. I wanted to ask your permission first."

"I don't know. Does Max feel up to it? She's had a long past couple of days."

"She says she really wants to."

"Then go ahead. I just want her to be happy. And I trust you with her. You'll take really good care of her won't you?"

"You know I will, Vanessa. Always."

"Tell you what, you can bring her home tonight. And while you're at it, pick up Joyce and Will too, and bring them over. It'll be Max's little homecoming."

"Sounds awesome. Will Ryan object?"

"He probably would, but it's Max's decision. I'll deal with him. But first we should we get everything we need out of Max's room. I'm sure you'll help?"

Chloe agrees to help. The two women then go to work, making sure all their personal belongings are out of the room while Max waits in bed. However, it didn't take Vanessa long to notice something was amiss. "Where are the pictures Max took?"

It took a few seconds to formulate a lie. With a whisper, Chloe relays to Vanessa. "Already have them taken up. I'm making her a scrapbook."

"Good plan." thankfully Vanessa bought it, hook line and sinker.

That was fucking _close_. Chloe hated lying to Vanessa especially after gaining her trust but there was no way she was going to disobey Max's request in keeping the photographs a secret. She stares in Max's direction and is met with a nod as a seal of approval that she made the right call.

A nurse comes to place Max in a wheelchair so the long walk back to the car wouldn't take it's toll. Her real wheelchair would be waiting for her back at home after Vanessa runs some errands at the pharmacy.

"Wait," Max stops the nurse wheeling her out the door. "Chloe, could you pass me my camera?"

What on earth does Max want with this right now— Chloe pondered, as she was just about to bag it up to take to Vanessa's car. "Gotcha," Chloe gently places it on Max's lap. "Anything else you need?"

"Good, thanks."

The three of them turn to the room one last time. They hoped to never see this place ever again. Especially Max. After everything now in order, Vanessa and Chloe check Max out of the hospital. The male nurse assists in helping wheel Max out to the main entrance as Chloe pulls up in Joyce's SUV. Chloe gets out to help load Max into the passenger seat and puts the seatbelt over her until she hears a click. After bidding Vanessa and the staffer farewell, Chloe jumps back into the driver's side. As they pull away, Max can't help but stare down the structure until it disappears from sight. _Now_ she was finally free. And can begin the baby steps needed to retain her old life back. But maybe that was asking too much. Her life since waking up had become anything but normal so far. Here's hoping that'll all change.

_Here's hoping._

* * *

On the road at last, they hit their first red light. As they wait, Chloe's fingers pinch the dial to turn up the volume on the radio. Pop music blared through the speakers which made Chloe fumble to try and change the station. "What the fuck is this shit, mom." she mutters, now trying to find the right station before the light turns green. Country music. Meh. All that 'My baby left meeee' bullshit was better reserved for her dad, not _this_ angsty teen. Station after station is nothing but garbage. Nothing quite hit the spot that she was looking for. The light turns green and she asks Max to find something better.

"This one?"

"Fuck that."

"How about this?"

"Kanye West? Nope." Chloe shook her head.

Max ends up skipping past 'I Fought the Law' by the Clash thinking Chloe was going to object to that, too.

"Go back, go back!" Chloe protested which Max indulged in her request.

"Boo fucking yah!" Chloe yells in victory and sways her head to the track.

"Of course. Punk rock for a punk girl." Max shouldn't be surprised. She saw this phase coming from a mile away even before everything happened.

They stalled at another red light again. "Come on, how does this _not_ get you pumped. Your indie shit gets kinda depressing. This makes me want to mosh." Chloe drums her thumbs on the steering wheel and mouths the words. Seeing Chloe this happy and carefree again was the absolute best.

"Don't you think this song is kinda ironic?"

"Can't hear you over the sound of AWESOME." she turns the volume down a few notches for her ears to comprehend.

"Just saying, it's a song about fighting the law and still getting caught. And here I am driving around with a criminal." Max tries to make light of the situation.

"Thanks for spelling the song out for me. I would have never known, ya geek." Chloe sticks her tongue out at Max beside her. Green light now. Her left blinker turns on and veers into a nice restaurant Max had never seen before. They pull into the parking lot, unclicking their seatbelts. In case Max had a change of heart, Chloe asks her again. "You sure you want to? We could just have pizza delivered."

"No, I'll get over it."

Really though, Max was terrified. What if Damon was here? What if he has scouts? With possible danger looming around the corner, it was so hard _not _to think about, for she had no idea how Damon caught and killed Chloe before.

_You can't think about that. Not now. Relax, Max. You'll end up seizing if you stay this stressed. _

Not wanting to ruin their time together, Max forces herself to endure the raging anxiety coursing through her mind. For the first time in awhile, they _finally_ get to be Max and Chloe again, and she didn't want to ruin this moment with her constant worrying. The first thing Max reaches for before getting out, was the polaroid camera she had sat on the dashboard.

"What do you need that for?" Chloe questions.

"Just in case." Max is clearly nervous being out in public knowing a madman is likely still hunting her best friend. Max wraps her hand around the handle to get out, however Chloe stops her and rushes to the other side of the door to help out, by bearing most of the weight so that Max's legs wouldn't have to work nearly as hard. Helping Max didn't seem to faze Chloe or cause her any discomfort of her own, as they both make their way inside. Once inside, they are immediately seated by the woman up front. As they take to their seats, Max already feels extremely horrible and starts groaning in displeasure, trying her hardest to get comfortable in the booth.

This was _way_ easier said than done.

It was still a chore just sitting upright, as she could feel her back muscles not having enough strength to sustain her for long periods of time. However, with concentrated willpower, she remained strong and fought through the pain until it receded into the back of her mind. Physical pain to her was nothing compared to the mental and emotional pain of everything else that occurred over the course of this week, time travel and all.

For Chloe, seeing her this way made her regret even suggesting they go out in her condition, but Max volunteered to anyway. With this in mind, Chloe decides to get up from the opposite side to instead sit beside her, giving her some extra support. She picks up a menu and holds it up to Max and reads through the choices. "They have everything you can think of here. Got anything in mind?"

"Uhh, do they have chicken alfredo?"

Skimming through the menu, Chloe spots a pot of chicken alfredo with garlic italian bread. "This one?" She points for Max to see.

"That sounds really yummy."

"Okay. Anything else?" Chloe is making sure she'll be well fed for all the trouble they've gone through.

"That'll do it!" She tries to mask her pain and anxiousness with excitement. As hungry as Max was, she couldn't think about food right now. Not being able to contain herself, her eyes wandered about the diner, eyeballing every person in the building and everything each individual had been doing. _Maybe_ she was being paranoid, but as the old saying goes, it was better safe than sorry, as she takes a photograph of Chloe beside her.

And another.

She counted seven minutes. She only had seven minutes before each picture would go blank. She'd have to keep taking them after that time elapsed, just to have a photo on hand in case shit hit the fan.

Concerned, Chloe reaches for, and strokes Max's hand to soothe her. "You sure you're doing okay?"

"I'm just a little scared." Max replies, almost in a whisper, while still maintaining overwatch of her surroundings.

"I think we should leave. You're in a lot of pain and I've never seen you so shook up like this." Chloe suggests, not letting go of Max's hand; in fact, tightening her grip to let her know she'd support her decision.

"No. Please. We waited this long. I'm just freaking out."

Caught off guard, with the thought of Damon in the back of her head, Max nearly jumps out of the booth as a waitress finally comes up to take their order. "You two ready?"

"Yeah, she'll take the chicken alfredo, and I'll try your western omelette. Oh, and an order of bacon. Crispy."

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"Good, thanks." Chloe smiles as the waitress puts her pen back in her pocket.

_I really am going crazy._ Max sighs. The waiting game begins. Seven minutes go by. And yet another urgency to use the camera. A loud _click_. Max waves the polaroid picture around and rests it on the table where she can see it. Hunched over and tense, she continues to shift attention from the photo to the entrance on careful watch, while Chloe looks on with pity seeing Max behave so neurotic. She wanted to get up and leave with her right then and there, but Max was being stubborn. She was literally going through mental and physical hell just to make Chloe happy, and she knew it. "Look, you really don't have to do all of this for me. You've been through enough.

"I want you to be happy..."

"And so do I. You can't fool me, Max. You've never been good at that."

"It's just that, you are so excited to treat me and take me out. Seeing you so excited means everything to me. Because before then, all I could think about is how you looked when you had nothing to live for."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went back through the photo, you were in so much pain. You wanted to die. I had to save you by jumping in front of a train. I look at you now, in the present, and despite all the shit that's happened to you, you are still the same Chloe. I just don't want to screw that up by ruining our special day."

"You're not ruining anything. Just being in your presence is enough for me. Besides, I got a lot of cool shit planned out for the day. Less strenuous shit. We don't _need_ to be here."

"Well it's too late, now." Max nods in the direction of their waitress finally arriving with two steaming plates of food. She places them on the table, much to Chloe's newfound delight. Max, on the other hand, is less enthused, still feeling too paranoid to dig into her meal. Once again, her eyes go from the main entrance, to the photo below her. It had to have been 7 minutes by now, she estimated, yet the photo still remains. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Here." Chloe moves a fork full of her delicious omelette and offers Max to take a bite. "Tell me this isn't the most tastiest thing ever." Chloe knows she has to keep Max's mind occupied away from the photos.

Max relents eating still, but doesn't want to reject Chloe's continued kindness, and she takes a bite. This was her first official bite of real food in close to a year, and her tastebuds were as overwhelmed as she was. Chloe wasn't lying. The taste was spectacular. "Delish?" Chloe asks.

"Wowser." is all Max can say.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

Something falls extremely loud in the kitchen area and causes Max to panic. Being tensed up will do that to you, ten fold. "You're scared he'll be here, aren't you?" Chloe finally drops the naivety.

"Aren't you?" Max flips the question around.

"Whatever happens, happens. I don't want to live my life in fear of what ifs."

Max is baffled at her response. "How are you so fearless all the time?"

Chloe shrugs and takes a big bite of her food. "My dad probably. Nothing fazes him. Speaking of which, he'd love to see you. He asks about you every day."

"I'd like to see him too. I never really thanked him for this camera."

"Well then, eat up. We're heading to my place after and then I'll go ahead and take you home."

_If Chloe isn't afraid, why am I? Just eat and don't think about anything else. _

Max finally picks up a fork and digs in her chicken alfredo. This had to have been the best meal of her life, she thought. So good that Max doesn't pay any attention to her surroundings anymore and focuses on just how incredible the food had been. Max savoring one last creamy morsel, but her stomach doesn't know what to make of it, which makes her belches loudly. Chloe is trying to contain her laughter. "Excuse me." Max apologizes.

"Very ladylike of you. Was this all worth it or what?"

Max burps loudly again. "Fuck. Sorry. Yes, totally worth it."

"Let's get out of here gassy Maxxy."

"I concur." Yet another belch.

Chloe leaves the waitress a tip and helps Max up. "Just don't throw up on me. Wait till we get outside first." she pleaded as they head out and get back in the car.

* * *

After fighting through more traffic and red lights, Chloe pulls up to her driveway. She safely escorts Max inside her home. Max already noticed some changes made around the house. Particularly the living room/garage area. "If you haven't noticed yet, we hired renovators to convert dad's garage into a whole new room. He's got a sweet set up in there. It's basically a man cave. Check this out."

Chloe knocks on William's door before letting herself in with Max in tow. "Look who I brought home with me, dad! I totally kidnapped her, don't tell anyone."

William is beyond ecstatic seeing Max standing in the doorway alongside her daughter. Chloe helps Max to sit on the side of his bed. It was hard for Max not to be distracted by the multiple machines needed to both feed him and help him use the bathroom. Not to take away from the moment. Being in William's presence was always a welcome one, but it was still surreal for Max to see him unable to walk again. Then again, it hurt even worse when his presence was no more. As much as she regretted the circumstances of the accident, the fact he was right here with them again was enough.

"Max Caulfield! Great to see you finally get out. You look pretty frail though. Chloe, where's her wheelchair?"

"Vanessa is picking it up right now as we speak."

"Ahh. I wonder if yours comes with a stick-shift or something, seeing as you're probably not able to roll yourself until you build back up your core. Mine is voice activated. Pretty fancy stuff. Really expensive too. Maybe we should have a race sometime. Chloe can be our referee, won't you dear?"

"Dad, you're a straight up goofball." The image of William and Max having a Fast and Furious style race is imprinted in Chloe's mind and makes her crack up at the mere thought.

"You're on," Max accepts William's challenge. "Oh, I never thanked you for the camera by the way. It's really amazing. Everything is digital now and having this makes taking pictures a more intimate inexperience. I can't thank you enough for it."

"You will put that camera to good use won't you? I know it's seen some mileage but it's still a beast."

"I will. I ran out of film for it today, actually."

"Already? I made Chloe make sure it was loaded for you a couple days ago. Did you and Chloe take a ton of selfies at the hospital?"

Chloe tries changing the subject. Not even he should know what's going on with the polaroids. "Sorry dad, forgot to load it. Besides, Max is pretty pooped at the moment. She was eager to see you before we chill out upstairs. We're all going to Max's parents house if you're up to it."

"How could I say no?"

"Because you're so goddamn perfect," Chloe kisses her dad on the cheek and ruffles his hair. "Mom gets off in a couple hours. Get some more rest. I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Love you. That means you too, Max."

"We love you too, William." Max reminds him as the pair exit and Chloe flips off his light switch.

"It's so amazing how your dad is in good spirits after everything that's happened to him."

"Indeed he is. We need to take notes and learn a thing or two from him."

Now begins the next monumental task. These damn steps. Even Chloe, as healthy and fit as she was, fucking _hated _going up and down them. There had been numerous times she took a tumble down them over the years. Getting Max up them posed a problem, but she was determined to get her up them anyway. Chloe knew just how to do it.

"Hop on my back."

"Wha?"

"Piggyback."

Chloe bends over and Max climbs up and wraps her legs around her waist. Bluebeard straightens her back and slowly takes it one step at a time, cautiously. Getting to her room, Max helps out and reaches the door knob for her while Chloe had her hand's full. Chloe plants Max on her bed, out of breath. "That was fucking hard."

"We still have to go back down, too."

"Chyeah, thanks for reminding me," Price collects herself and rests on the edge of the bed. "Hey, just a quick, weird question. How did mom and dad react to me... you know... dying?"

_What an odd question. _

Max has a brief flashback of the funeral, recollecting that painful memory all over again. "We were all very devastated. At that moment, our lives felt like they became meaningless. At least mine did. I can't speak for William and Joyce, but I felt theirs did too."

Chloe could tell how much it hurt Max reliving that day. It was a mistake bringing that up. _Man_, she felt stupid. It was Chloe's job to make Max forget about all of that. Fuck, she couldn't fail now. This day had to be special. And she knew just how to do it. Chloe goes in search of her collection of DVDs and pulls out Blade Runner, still in its plastic wrap. She flashes it to Max before opening it up and inserting it into her blu ray player.

_Something was missing here_, she pondered. What's a movie without popcorn?

"I know we just ate, but I'm gonna heat up a small bag of popcorn for us to snack on. And plenty of drinks. Do me a favor and... Get. Cozy."

Max complies with her advice and picks out her favorite pillow and proceeds to digs herself under the covers to retain warmth. After a few minutes, Chloe returns from the kitchen holding 2 fresh bags of popcorn and an armful of ice cold soda and Capri Sun. Placing them in the middle of the bed, Chloe then tends to her best friend, as she carefully props extra pillows behind her head— wanting her to be as cozy as possible. There was something to be admired about Chloe's caring nature, Max thought. It was always apparent, but now, even more-so: Max would never have a friend like her. _Ever. _"You're so dog damn amazing." Max makes sure she knows her worth.

"Tell me something I don't know," Chloe cockily smirks. "Now, ready for this awesomesauce to finally get started?!"

"You bet!"

Chloe reached for the remote and pressed play. The movie begins as the two dig in to their popcorn right away.

"So, who's going to fall asleep first?" Chloe chides before shoving a mouthful of delicious buttery goodness between her lips.

"Hey, you're the serial movie sleeper. I just fell asleep that _one _time. You're kinda a bad influence. Pretty sure _you_ are the one that'll be out like a light like, in the middle of the movie." Max defends herself against Chloe's verbiage.

"You would be right. But not if this orange soda has anything to say about it." Chloe cracks open her soft drink and downs half the can in a few gulps.

_That caffeine says otherwise, you blueberry. _

Max curiously squints her eyes and licks the butter off her lips. "Well it's plainly obvious you're scared, judging by how fast you're trying to get that caffeine in your system."

"Shaddup, dorkbag." Chloe snickered and surrenders to the fact that Max caught her red handed. They both turn their attention back to the film until it's end. In a stunning twist of fate, neither one of them had fallen asleep by its conclusion. They don't say a word for a few minutes, as they were in awe of the film's climax.

Chloe was trying to figure out if Deckard was, in fact, a replicant this entire time, and Max was touched by Roy Batty's 'Tears in the Rain' monologue and how oddly it fit with her current situation. How Chloe wouldn't want Max's power to dictate her destiny much like Roy didn't want himself, being a machine, dictate his. The film wasn't just some popcorn flick. The more Max thought about it, it felt more akin to an eye opener about fate. Max drifted off in thought.

Noticing Max drift into silence, it was safe to assume something was bothering her, so Chloe had to ask the question. "Tell me if I'm being too nosy, but anything wrong?"

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier."

"The restaurant? Dude, you have every right to be freaked out right now. Your pictures are disappearing. That's reasonable grounds for being upset."

"Chloe, it's not just the fact that they're disappearing. In case something happens to you, I don't know if I would be able to fix everything."

"I understand, but Max, like I said earlier, you can't let it worry you."

"But he's still out there and he might be looking for you."

"Why does it matter? We all have to live each second of our lives with the threat of death right around the corner."

"You really don't get it. I want to worry about you dying when we're old and need people to wipe our ass for us. I know I'm going crazy and it's no way to live but—"

"Quite the experience living in fear isn't it? That's what it means to be a slave." Chloe mimics Roy Batty's cadence from the film to lighten the mood. But Max isn't having it.

"This is really serious."

"Look, I'm _sorry_. I joke a lot when I'm stressed out. I don't want to think about him right now. All I care about is having my Max here with me again. This hella amazing day is all I've ever wanted ever since my life went to absolute shit. If I stress too much about it, I might have a fucking stroke. I know it's only a matter of time before I'm caught by cops, not to mention someone is trying to gun me down. I know the stakes are high, but just for once, I want _some_ semblance of happiness in my life. Even if it's just for a day."

Max doesn't refute that. Instead, she understood where Chloe came from. And she didn't blame her. "I... can't thank you enough for putting up with me today. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You put up with me your entire life, Maxipad. I think it's fair I return the favor." She gives a quick wink and runs her fingers across Max's arm, tickling her before gently massaging her hands. She had to admit, it was so nice feeling Chloe's touch again. All those times she pampered her with massages in the hospital while she was out cold, didn't go unnoticed.

However, Max couldn't quite enjoy it for long.

_Shit. _

A sudden urge to piss interrupted her relaxation. All of that Capri Sun she consumed _really_ caught up to her. Max uncomfortably shuffles in the bed. "Chloe? I got to pee."

"Say no more." Quick to help, Chloe gets up and gently pulls Max upright and guides her to the edge of the bed. "Wrap your legs around my waist if you can." she turned her back so that Max could follow her instruction. With her weakened legs hanging off the bed, Chloe takes hold of them under each arm and piggybacks Max to the bathroom on the other side of the hall. Lowering her on the potty, she helps unbutton Max's pants and slides them off for her to do her business. Sitting uncomfortably, Max strains herself to urinate. However, nothing comes out. Max is looking up at Chloe with a reddened face which made the blue haired teen come to a realization. Her lips purse into an 'o' shape as she turns away to walk out the door, leaving Max to potty in peace. For a lot of people, Max included, pissing never came easy when people stare.

Max waited a full minute until her kidneys could cooperate. For close to a year, she had been hooked to a dialysis machine to help her expel waste, so her kidneys were only just now learning to do it on its own. It didn't come easy however, as Max felt a extremely sharp pain as the urine trickled out. Hearing Max's whimpers, Chloe cracks open the door. "What's the matter?! You okay?!"

"It just... really stings." Max holds onto the edge of the toilet seat, bracing for another wave of pain.

"Uhh think about water or something. Might make it flow better."

"Yeah, Chloe, I don't think that helps."

This was one thing that fell completely out of her hands when it came to helping her out. Hearing Max in pain really hurt her knowing there wasn't anything to be done about it. When the groans finally stop and the toilet flushes, Chloe calls back out to her behind the door. "You good?"

"Not gonna lie. My vagina feels like shredded cheese. But I'm fine." Max mutters in a daze as she pulls up her pants. Chloe comes to her rescue and retrieves her companion from the bathroom.

Being back in her room, she tucks Max back in her bed. Chloe doesn't join her in bed. Instead, she walks over to her computer desk and grabs a large tin can. Already familiar with what's in her hand, Max smiles through the pain. It's their time capsule that William had reburied for them, she noticed. Before returning back to the bed, Chloe decides to make a pit stop to her stereo and presses play on one of her mix CDs. Lua by 'Bright Eyes' fades in through the speakers, thus setting the perfect mood to reminisce about their amazing days gone by. Chloe crashes back onto the bed and unscrews the lid, emptying all the contents and spreads them about. "I know this isn't much of a surprise anymore considering you technically cheated and saw everything, but I figured it's still worth it to look through all of these again. With the two of us."

Max corrected her. "You're wrong about seeing _all_ of it. I only read your 10 things you loved about an unlikable socially awkward dipstick like little ol' me."

"Ugh, we were totally supposed to read both of those out loud to each other. Is it super cheesy? I can't remember exactly what I wrote, if you want me to be honest. It's been, what, a decade?"

"All you need to know is that it made me cry." Max admitted, looking down.

Chloe was taken aback by her sudden melancholic shift in attitude. "Sh.. shit, I didn't know."

So much for lightening the mood.

"Well you could imagine how difficult it was to read through it with the thought of never seeing you again. It was supposed to be a happy letter but it only made the loss hurt me that much more."

"Don't worry about it. Now we get a second chance to read them together. And this time it's going to be happy and," Chloe fake gags. "sappy."

That elicited a giggle to break Max out of her somber mood. Mission success. Meanwhile, Chloe picks up the envelope that is labeled 'From Long Max Silver to My Captain O Captain Bluebeard'. The teen grins ear to ear as she rips it open like a present on Christmas morning. All Max could do was cringe, hoping she wasn't being too much of a super dork. She prepares a pillow to hide behind just in case. Chloe clears her throat and reads everything out loud in her best Max Caulfield impression.

* * *

Top 10 things I love about Chloe Price

1- She's so fearless. Nobody messes with her, and now no one messes with me when she's around.

2- She likes me despite how shy I am and makes me a little less shy just by being around her. Chloe is totally like magic. I don't know how she does it.

3- Chloe is an awesome artist and we make the best comic strips, even though she usually gets the final word on what goes where.

4- There's never a dull moment when she's around, ever, which makes everything so exciting even when we don't do anything.

5- She believes in me even when I don't believe in myself. Which is a lot. I wish I had her confidence.

6- She's so pretty. Like wowser pretty. It makes me feel out of place being around her sometimes. Well, a lot of times.

7- Her mom and dad are too cool. I love my parents but I do wish they were more like them.

8- Everyone makes fun of my freckles and thinks I have cooties but she apparently finds them really cute and says she's immune to cooties.

9- Chloe helps me out with science homework, my worst subject, and helps me get good grades to show mom and dad on our report cards!

10- She's literally so perfect and I can't believe she's my best friend.

I'm soooo happy you're my friend and I wouldn't have ever come so far without you. You make every day worth waking up to, and make school worth showing up for. I know in the future, no matter what happens, you'll be looking out for me always. I know I will. For you, and only for you,

Your loving, booty seeking, plank walking second in command,

Max Caulfield.

* * *

When she finished the letter, Chloe bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to cry herself. Now she understood what Max went through, albeit when _Max_ read it, she had already lost Chloe, which worsened the sting. However, the reason why this made Chloe cry, was the fact that it was just... so goddamn cute. So fucking genuine. Like being given a box of puppies and kittens to cuddle up to. "Wow, Max, I should go brush my teeth."

"Huh?"

"Because that was by far the sweetest thing ever. If I don't, I _might_ get cavities." Chloe attempts to cover up her emotions with a terrible dorky joke only Max would enjoy. And that she did. Max snickered and Chloe followed suit with a laugh of her own.

"Well prepare yourself for full blown diabetes because I'm afraid that's not all." Max hands over another envelope. This one was a list of things all Max and Chloe hoped to achieve before they reached adulthood. What the _hell_ did they hope to achieve as they grew up?

"Let's see if we got any of them right." Bluebeard grimaces in preparation for potential cringe from their old hopes and dreams.

* * *

Before We Turn 18 to do list

1- We get our first car by 16.

2- I get a pet snake and Max gets a parrot.

3- We get jobs and we already have plenty of money

4- We both already have our first kiss.

5- We take a trip to Paris with our parents.

6- Me and Max will enroll at Blackwell together.

7- Dad builds us a swimming pool!

8- We officially publish our first comic book together

9- Our parents will be neighbors so we can always spend time together.

10- We board a real pirate ship and go seek real treasure.

* * *

"Uhh... Well shit, none of these have happened." Max slaps herself with her open palm.

"For you. I, unfortunately, got enrolled at Shitwell on my own. It fucking sucked. Can't believe I was ever excited about that place. Not to mention I've already been kissed, so way ahead of you, pal."

Max remembers Chloe's journal entry in which she spoke about her less than stellar time spent there, Max sought more answers to a few questions she always wondered about from her time there. "Hey, why was Victoria on your case?"

"Vic... How did you— wow, so you read my journal _too_?" Chloe winced at the prospect of Max peering into her deepest, cringey thoughts.

"I did," Max sulked somewhat shamefully. "because I really missed you and it gave me comfort."

"It's not like I'm mad or anything, it's just still mind blowing my own partner in crime is actually _technically_ my partner in time now," she nervously giggles. "but, it's nothing. She's just super insecure. It's easy to bring people down when they are already at a low point. I'm just easy prey for the vultures to just swoop down and pick up what's left."

"I know how that feels. It hurts so much. I don't miss it."

"It really does. You know, I _tried_ being friends with her but she was a little too fake for my taste. Too much of a drama queen. So one day I had enough and called her out on it, and she ousted me from her group. Not like I cared though, I actually had a friend who was real and she was all I ever needed. It just so happened, she was asleep for a very long time." Chloe winked and smiled at Max, which in return, gave Max a warm feeling encompassing her soul that someone cared for her as much as she had.

"So did you have a boyfriend at Blackwell?" Max keeps the conversation going.

"What? Say that again?"

"You mentioned you had a first kiss. I was wondering is all."

"My fucking _word_, you sure are snoopy. I think that'll be your new nickname from now on."

"As long as you'll be my Charlie Brown."

"You lovable dork. I would be honored." Chloe booped Max's nose with her index finger. "But no, no boyfriend. It was just a drunken kiss. I didn't enjoy it or anything. If you want me to be honest, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I just needed fucking _feel_ something other than my self loathing so I decided to let it happen."

"Sorry your first experience didn't go the way you always imagined it. You used to drool over kissing scenes in movies. Like, I remember how obsessed you were about that scene of Spider-Man kissing Mary Jane upside down in the rain."

Why the hell would she bring up that dumb phase? Chloe huffed. "Yeaaaahhh thanks for reminding me of how much of a fucking loser little me was." She face palmed at her stupid, naive, younger self for setting her expectations too high. "Sorry for talking shit. Looks like I'm the bigger dork."

"That's putting it mildly."

Chloe ponders for a second. "Wait, I _just_ realized you said nothing from that list happened. You mean to tell me you _never_ had a kiss? I thought you told me you kissed that boy in our 6th grade art class. Josh, was it?"

"Uhm, I kinda sorta lied about that." It was a painful admission.

Chloe feigns a slap to Max. "The fuck? Why would you lie about that?!"

"Just wanted to _not_ look so pathetic around you. Besides, you and I both know I have cooties, remember? I seriously doubt anyone would want to try."

Hearing this made Chloe reminisce of the days where they were in school together. Ah yes. Bullying. The subject had been brought up today on more than one occasion already. Chloe could always handle her bullies, but it always pissed her off any time a boy would ever put Max down, mostly due to her freckly complexion. They would tease her relentlessly and call her a leopard because of her spotty appearance. Just the mere remembrance of those teases made Chloe grit her teeth in disgust. "For the record, I L-O-V-E your freckles. You're fucking beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And if you even _have_ cooties, bring them the fuck on."

"Don't worry, I've grown just a tad more confident. Not much, but there's something." Max tries to reassure her but Chloe was wishing there was a way where Max felt confident _all_ the time.

"You will find someone who you'll love with all your heart. And they'll think the same for you. Someone who embraces and appreciates you and doesn't see any of your imperfections."

"I already have..." Max became aware that she spoke without meaning to, and covered her mouth with her hand. Shit. Did she really just say that outloud?

Chloe opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. That left her speechless. But who else could it be...

But _her_?

Feeling more than embarrassed, Max grabs the pillow to hide her reddening face from Chloe. But Chloe carefully moves the pillow away and studies Max's glistening light blue eyes. "Can you, uh, say that again?"

"No. Forget it."

"Maxine Caulfield. _Speak_.

"You _know_ I hate it when people call me Maxine." she bites down on the seam of the pillowcase.

"And you're gonna be hearing that every time I refer to you unless you say that again."

"I UH, I think I... already found someone that loves me despite my, uhm, flaws."

"And who is it? A boy?"

Max shakes her head. Saying nothing more, she weakly holds up her arm and points at Chloe. She sees her pale face light up a bright red, causing Max to hide back behind her pillow.

Silence filled the room as the two let everything sink in. What a fucking admission. Sitting dumbfounded, Chloe shakes her head to bring herself back to reality. "Get rid of the pillow hippie."

Following this request, Max pries the pillow away from her face and lays it over her chest instead.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. You've _really_ never been kissed?"

"N-no." Max clams up at the question and butterflies feel like they are fluttering all around her insides. "I told you. I was really stupid to lie."

"May I... be your first?" Chloe proposes, albeit nervously. This could go really good, or _really_ bad. But she felt like it was a risk worth taking.

Catching Max off guard, she could feel her own face burning hot. "I don't know what I'm doing, Chloe, I'll just make it awkward and you're so experienced and—"

Soothing her current flustered behavior, Chloe brushes Max's cheek with her thumb and leans down until her lips meet Max's. Eyes widening, Max almost begins to panic until she is suddenly hit with a wave of gentle calm. Now, her eyes close in total acceptance. Inexperienced, Max didn't know what to do with her hands, but she didn't want to seem like a fish dead in the water, so she finds and envelops her fingers between Chloe's. Their lips firmly fuse. Chloe decides to quicken the pace, but not so much where she was smothering the brunette underneath her.

Chloe pauses for a second, with her nose pressed against Max's— unsure if she should keep going or if that was enough for her. But Max is caught in the moment and moves her head back up to reignite the kiss herself. Shocked at Max's enthusiasm, Chloe takes her free hand and grabs the back of Max's neck to help her maintain Max's newly set pace. Just this simple action was already exhausting Max of what little energy she had, but she didn't care. This was more than she ever dreamed of as a first kiss. It more than exceeded expectations.

Eventually pulling away for Max to get air, Chloe hovers above her, her eyes glazed over from just how fucking incredible that was.

"Holy fucking shit." Max touches her lips and gasps. Her heart is _thudding_ incredibly fast in her chest, so much so, that she could barely control her breath. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd wind up having an intimate kiss with her best friend, but she didn't think _anyone_ would ever want to kiss her, period. And now that it happened, Max _actually _wanted more. If only it wasn't risky to use a photo to travel back to this moment, she thought, so she could experience it over and over again.

"Sorry if I was being too, uh—" Chloe apologizes in case she overdid it.

"No, no, you were cool, I mean, super awesome. Really." Stumbling, awkward Max is at it again.

Chloe crashes onto her back beside Max. The brunette, wanting to be closer to her, moves her head from her pillow, onto Chloe's chest to listen to her heartbeat. This was a much welcomed shift, as Chloe starts to fiddle around with Max's hair. "Well that's one thing we can dock off that list for you. At least this way your first time will always be special. Unlike mine. It's too bad you can't turn back time and stop me from making that dumb ass decision."

"I think you're severely underestimating me." Max smirks and snuggles up closer to Chloe, putting her arm around her chest. All the time they lay there, all she could think about is how she got to be so lucky. Not only to get a second chance to experience _this_, but also having Chloe Price in her life in general. This is exactly why she must protect her at all cost. If she lost her again, Max knew she too, would be lost.

The two decide not to speak any further as they cuddle each other, opting instead to take in this moment neither of the two thought they could ever have again. With patience and time, they earned the right to finally have another day like today. Chloe waited patiently for Max to come home to her, and now she was in her arms again. And for Max, she had traveled through the echoes of time itself, just to be by her side. This was their moment. This was their reward. And by Dog, did they wish it could last forever.

Of course, it couldn't. Nothing lasts forever. There was always _something. _

"Fuck ME." Chloe blurted out.

"Whoa simmer down, I think it's too early for that." Max quips.

"No you doofus, I forgot that I am supposed to pick mom up from work. It's been way over two hours."

"Aww man, are you cereal? I just got cozy again." Max is disappointed that she has to yet again, move off her cuddle buddy.

"Dude, same. I don't want to move. Why the fuck haven't humans invented some teleportation device so we can just instantly go anywhere?"

"Maybe because you haven't made it yet. You're the science wiz."

"Hey, you're the one warping through time, not me. If anyone's going to figure that shit out, it's you."

"Then _we'll_ do it. Together."

"I like your enthusiasm. By the way, do you like, want to stay here?"

"You know I won't feel comfortable with that."

That's all she needed to know. Chloe mounts on top of Max and gives her a quick peck on her freckled nose before rolling off her and offering to help the weakened teen off the bed. With admirable strength, she hoists Max up and takes hold of her bottom. "Aren't you sick of carrying me?" Max nestles her chin over Chloe's shoulder as they leave the room.

"Not a chance, my little cauliflower. Let's ride."

* * *

Back on the road again, Chloe and Max make their arrival at Two Whales. The pair stroll into the diner and are greeted by the sounds of silverware and dishes clattering together. Max was already taken in by the smell of freshly made Belgian waffles— her utmost favorite. Meanwhile, Chloe is peering around the back area in search of her mom. An older couple seated close to them, are distracted by the teens standing in the aisle and they ask them to move aside.

"You're blocking the television, young lady." the gruff older man spoke in irritation. Obliging him, Max and Chloe step aside and decide to seat themselves on the stools at the bar to await Joyce to leave her shift.

"The fuck is their problem?" Chloe looks back at them in disdain. "And people say teens are always looking at screens." She decides to look up to see what they were so adamant about seeing, and what she sees completely makes her queasy.

'_And now for our top story concerning the shooting at Blackwell's campus early Tuesday morning. As police officers scramble to the scene, they found no signs of the shooter. Although no one was injured in the incident, a young teen has been reported missing. The daughter of District Attorney, James Amber— Rachel Amber was last seen during the time of the shooting. If you or someone you know, know anything about her whereabouts, please contact us or police immediately.'_

Oh shit.

Chloe pulled on Max's tan hoodie and points for her to see the television. "That's her. That's fucking _her_, Max."

Max peers at the television and shifts her gaze back to Chloe. For the first time in awhile, she saw Chloe as the one vulnerable. And it brought Max back down to reality after their fairytale of a day.

"What do I do?" Chloe seeks guidance from Max, with a quiver behind her voice.

"Let's start from the beginning, did anyone see you leave?"

"The truck, maybe, but I don't know if anyone saw me in it. Also, I never had the truck registered in my name so they can't find me."

"Oh, Chloe. That'll be another offense you know."

"Look, I know! I did what I had to," Seeing no other alternative, Chloe nervously bites her cuticles in response to the stress of her decision making. "Maybe I... maybe I should turn myself in. I know the motherfucker who did this. And if she's dead, the _least_ I can do is bring her killer to justice. Especially after what I've fucking done. I could have stopped this from happening in the first place."

Max is conflicted. She knew going to the cops would help ensure her protection, but the idea of her friend being locked up for her ties to the biggest drug dealer in Arcadia Bay, as well as her thieving, meant she wasn't going to get off the hook just because she tipped off the cops. "Like you said yourself. You did what you had to. You can't blame yourself for wanting to live."

"I have been blaming myself the past two days, trying my godfuckingdamnest to block this shit out, but it won't go away. Every time I close my eyes or when my mind isn't occupied by something else, it's there haunting me. I feel _nothing_ but guilt. And I can't keep running away from if."

"So what are you going to do?" Max gulps, not prepared for either answer. "I'll support your decision no matter what, but I say we need to think about this for awhile before we make a decision."

It was a difficult choice, but Chloe's decision _was_ made. "I've already made my mind up. I'm turning myself in tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although not much happens in this chapter, I wanted to focus solely on the character development on Max and Chloe and their problems. Max has seen some shit and is worrying herself up a storm, meanwhile Chloe is putting up a front, when she’s just as scared as Max. I wanted this chapter to have a fair bit of humor and light hearted, but rest assured, this story remains bleak as hell and nothing is guaranteed. This is Max and Chloe finally getting their due and having the seeds planted for a (possible) step above friendship. 
> 
> Now I have no idea when the next chapter will arrive. But they will be as lengthy as this one. I have to take my time with them in order to deliver on a strong climax. 3 more chapters left to go, guys.


End file.
